Behind the Mask
by AliciaDaily
Summary: Shikamaru and Ino realize that married life with someone you think you love is not what it's all cracked up to be. They slowly start to realize that their partners in life are not what they want or deserve at all. Anti Shikatema Anti Saiino Warning: This is a slightly different version of Naruto. The story, timeline, and characters may differ from the original anime.
1. The Very Beginning

**Author's Note:**

 *** This story is an a slightly different version of Naruto Shippuden. Everything in this may not fit the characters or timeline of the Naruto universe it is solely a story I have made up in my own way involving the Naruto characters and their world... you have been warned.***

 **P.S. Characters may be majorly OOC and the timeline may not be exact.**

Ino POV:

Since the very beginning he has always been there for me. Our families being as close as they are would not have it any other way. We grew up knowing Ino-Shika-Cho and we trained to be just as great. I remember when we were in the academy and at that point I had just thought he was just another boy that I so happen to know. I had been too caught up in making friends and pinning over Sasuke to even give Shika and Choji a chance to really be my friends I was such a ditz back then that I didn't realize the blessing I had right in front of me, two truly great friends who would do anything to keep me safe and happy.

When we started in the academy and the competition for Sasuke started to become a bigger problem with all of the fangirls, and Sakura (Inner Thoughts: Traitor!) I started to slowly loose interest in the boy that everyone thought of as a model and was beginning to bond more with my true friends, the ones who have been there since the beginning, Shikamaru and Choji. Our parents encouraged this of course and slowly we have become the best of friends and no one could separate us thus was the start of the Ino-Shika-Cho sixteenth generation. We became so close in fact that our fathers would joke around when they thought we weren't listening and say that it is inevitable that I would end up with one of them... They even went as far as to make a bet to see who I will end up choosing and sadly for them it was neither... until I had a big realization that is... but that story is for later.

Present Day:

Shikamaru, Choji and I are as close as ever, no one can tear us down or keep us apart. Though that is true a lot of things have changed, I married Sai and currently have a 5 year old named Inojin. Inojin looks a lot like me but has taken a lot after his father when it comes to his fighting style though he has made his father's art techniques his own which I love. Shikamaru has married Temari surprise, surprise and they had one child of their own as well who is a couple months older then Inojin and his name is Shikadai. He is definitely his father's son though every now and then his mother shows through him. Choji is married to a girl named Karui and they have a 5 year old little girl named ChoCho who resembles her mother a lot. Our families are all still very close though Shikamaru's family and mine are the closest and we are always hanging out and planning family events together. It would seem that we are all happy and there is nothing to be upset about... but that would be wrong to assume.

We all have our secrets and they are about to come out and our worlds are about to come crumbling down.


	2. The Hokage's Son

Late Sunday Afternoon:

Ino's POV:

Shikamaru, Choji our families and I were having a picnic at the park, just another average Sunday for us. A planned outing Temai and I had planned together despite the hostility we had against each other. Don't get me wrong we are friends and we get along just fine but we do that for our children, Temari believes that I take up too much of Shikamaru's attention and is jealous that we are so close, as for me I just don't like her she gives me a bad feeling and I don't think she is always fully honest with Shikamaru when she randomly disappears. Of course that is none of my business but I think it is unbelievable that she would be so mad at me for being close to a childhood friend when she does not seem to even try being close with Shikamaru herself. She seems very closed off to him and Shikadai but only Choji and I have ever noticed.

I do not blame Shikamaru and Temari for avoiding talking about their own problems considering I haven't been completely honest about my own relationship. Sai and I have been having quite a rough patch in our marriage lately and Sai has slowly become more aggressive in our fights which I could never admit to my former teammates and best friends because I have always been the strong one and to be seen as weak to them and unable to defend myself would be so humiliating. Sai has been able to keep away from Inojin so far though I feel as though that will eventually end and I hope to be able to leave him before all of that happens.

CRASH!

We all look up from what we were doing, Choji barbecuing, Shikamaru preparing the other food, Temari, Karui and I watching the children who were happily playing and chatting it up.

I stood up and looked towards where the sound had come from, "What the heck was that?"

Shikamaru shrugged disinterested as usual, "It's probably Boruto again."

I sigh, "That poor boy you would think Naruto would catch on eventually or at least Hinata would bring it up to him."

Karui stood up beside me, "You guys know him better then I do but from what I could tell he needs a good hit of reality."

Suddenly out of nowhere a couple yards from us we see Boruto jumping out of the bushes and running towards us with two ninjas behind him quickly gaining on him. When they finally caught him one of them glared down at him, "It's time someone taught you a real lesson boy! I have had enough with your behaviour I shouldn't be babysitting you! I am a Shinobi of this village and because of your antics your father sends me out to get you but nothing is ever resolved! He just sends you home! Well now his is nowhere to be found and you are getting the spanking of your life!" As the Shinobi was yelling in his face Boruto started to flinch away from him and shake, he tried with all of his might to get away from the clearly furious man but he being a child of 5 years old could not even budge from the man's grip.

The other man who was chasing after Boruto looked nervous, "Gee Tetsu, are you sure about this? We could get in a lot of trouble if we were caught or if the boy tells his father."

The man known as Tetsu glared up at the other man, "Of course I'm sure you idiot! This boy is gonna learn a real lesson for once and when I'm done with him he'll think twice about doing that shit again when he can't sit on his ass properly anymore!"

Without a thought Shikamaru and I had appeared in front of the three, I was furious that they would even think of something so heinous as touching another person's child in such a way to cause that much harm. "Think again buddy, you'll be lucky if the Hokage let's you off with a warning for this!"

For Shikamaru and I being on the same page wasn't anything new, we have always known what to do and we rarely had to talk about a plan when it came to missions. So when Tetsu noticed he couldn't move I was not surprised in the slightest, Shikamaru had used his Shadow Imitation Technique to stop him and his partner from running. He made the man let go of Boruto.

Once Boruto noticed he was free he ran to be and hugged my legs, "Thank you Auntie Ino!" I smiled down at him and he reached his arms up for me silently asking me to pick him up which I complied to.

Shikamaru looked to me and Boruto as the others made their way up to us. "We should bring these guys and Boruto to the Hokage a.s.a.p it shouldn't take long then we'll come back here and we could all eat then."

We all nodded in agreement Choji, Karui, Sai, Temari and the children went back to our picnic set up and Shikamaru and I made our way to the Hokage's office with the assholes and Boruto.


	3. Something Amiss

Ino's POV:

We arrived at the Hokage's office in killer time and knocked. Waiting for a response, we all walked in after hearing a groan from the other side. When we walked in I was surprised to see a pile of papers where our Hokage should be.

"Naruto?" I asked not caring if it was disrespectful or not, we've known each other forever I'll call him what I like and he lets me.

We hear another groan from behind the papers. Boruto gets out from my arms and runs behind the desk.

"Boruto?" We hear Naruto say behind the desk in a low tired sounding voice. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the Academy?"

"Dad! Uncle Shikamaru and Aunt Ino brought me here if you could actually see beyond your desk you would know that!" I can practically feel Boruto put his hands on his hips as he says this glaring at this father, though I can't see him I know his mannerisms enough to know his body language according to his tone.

"Huh? Ino and Shikamaru?" At this point we here shifting behind the desk and finally we see the top of Naruto's head among the papers. He walked around the desk with Boruto and gave us a sheepish look. "Hey guys…. Sorry I never realized that you were here as you can see I'm pretty busy. What's going on why did you bring these two in?"

I glared at the two men who Shikamaru still has a hold of with his jutsu. "Well you see Lord Hokage, these men thought it would be a good idea to spank your child as punishment for taking up their precious time though they were under your orders to do so…. We got there in time before anything actually happened but I do not think it would be right to let them off the hook with such a thought."

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment then smiled at me, "Thank you Ino, Shikamaru I will deal with these two accordingly. I hope they didn't interrupt your plans on your day off."

This is when Shikamaru decided to cut in. "Nah Naruto it was no trouble at all, the only troublesome thing about this is you, your papers and your concern of us right now."

I smirked at Shikamaru's words not being surprised in the least of what he had said. Naruto however gave us a shocked look and nodded his head not able to speak instantly.

Naruto was able to snap himself out of his shock and turned to the men "Well it looks as if you two are not capable of average tasks I give you so I will have to set you with D ranked missions from now on."

Tetsu's eyes widened, "Lord Hokage please think about this we just want to be treated as ninja not babysitters!"

Naruto looked to Shikamaru and I, "Thanks again guys. I'll deal with these three now, you may leave."

We both nodded and vanished from the room. On our way back to the park where we have left our families and Choji and his family. Shikamaru looked towards me and for the first time that day he took in my appearance, don't get me wrong we talked and looked at each other that day but we don't go observe every inch of each other every day.

"Are you on a diet again?" Shikamaru as always was probably thinking about how stupid I must be to be on a diet yet again even though I was not on any sort of diet. I just never got the 'chance' to eat lately. I guess you can say something or someone was preventing me from having any time to myself and before you ask it is definitely not Inojin.

"No, you know I quit doing that 8 years ago." I look down thinking about the thought of Shikamaru thinking I would put myself on a harmful diet again.

"Sorry it's just that you seem a little thin and pale. I just want to make sure your okay, you know you could come to me whenever you need anything."

"Of course" I say while flashing him a smile to show that nothing is wrong.

Shikamaru's POV:

I know that there is something going on with Ino. I just don't know what it is…. I thought for sure it was something to do with another diet but maybe there is something more hidden behind closed doors that I don't know about.

I wouldn't be surprised if she is hiding something, it seems like we are all hiding something these days. My relationship with Tamari has been sinking lately and it does not seem to be improving no matter what I try. She doesn't want to talk to me and she disappears to who knows where everyday for a few hours. I haven't been completely honest with my former team about what has been going on in my private life but I believe we all have something we are hiding and I plan to find out what Ino is as soon as I can because what she is hiding seems to be affecting her health and I'd be damned if I'll let that pass by without helping her.


	4. The Bottom Gets Lower

Shikamaru's POV:

As we walked towards the park I couldn't keep my thoughts off of Ino. I was more concerned for her then I have been with anything in my entire life. I knew that something bad was going on but how could I know for sure if she won't tell me?

"Shik-" I couldn't keep my mind off of the possibilities she could be on a diet but she right it's almost been ten years there's no way she would go on one of those horrible diets again. "Shikam-" What if she's been having issues with herself lately or is doing something to herself because of something that's going on mentally. "Shika-" I couldn't figure it out everything that came to mind just seemed impossible… unless… someone is doing this to her!

"Shikamaru!" I snapped out of my thoughts to realize that Ino has been trying to get my attention this whole time. "Huh? Sorry what were you going to say Ino?"

She glared at me "I have been trying to talk to you for 10 whole minutes! What has your mind so clouded that you can't even hear me screaming at you?"

I smirk, "I don't know Ino maybe I have become immune to your screaming."

She glares at me "Well lucky for you you are able to escape my blabbering for another day! It took you so long to snap out of whatever you were in that we have arrived back at the park.'

With that we both head into the field where we have left our families to enjoy the rest of our day.

Ino's POV:

As the sun set we were finally able to finish our picnic. At this point I was starving and didn't even give Sai a second chance as he was giving me the look I had gotten so accustom to seeing. The look that said I shouldn't be doing what I am doing. The look that said I am going to get it when we get home. But I couldn't help it I was so hungry and was surrounded by my former teammates, the ones who would do anything to keep me safe.

I noticed that Shikamaru was watching us carefully and I knew that there would be questions to answer later because there is no doubt that he caught the looks Sai is giving me.

Once we have all eaten and cleaned up we all started to head out of the park together. When we got to the entrance of the park we all went our separate ways. This is when Sai took his opportunity to grab my arm and pull me close to him in a menacing way.

"Just wait until we get home, pig" He growled in my ear as Inojin tried to ignore what was happening from beside me. "You know better then to eat that much! What do you want to be a tub of lard? Not only did you do that but you want off with that Nara guy again! I told you to stay away from him!" As he yelled this in my ear I flinched away from him even though I knew that once we got home there was no getting away from him and I wish I could make this situation better. I wish I could save myself but at least by being the one to get hit I protect Inojin.

The Next Morning….

When we got back last night Inojin was sent straight to bed. I was ordered to help him get ready and to tuck him in. Once he was asleep I was dragged into the living room and thrown on the floor and to put it simply I was beaten to near unconsciousness. People may think this were impossible if they knew, they would probably think differently of me, that I'm weak. They may even not believe it and say that it was a lie or there was some sort of mistake. They may say that Ino the brash blonde kunoichi of Konoha would never let herself get in such a situation, that it was impossible that anyone would treat me this way and that there was no way I would allow it.

Those people would be wrong.

Years ago I would have never thought I would be in this position on the floor. Looking at myself now, on the floor, still having not moved since last night I knew something had to change and it needed to change soon.

I struggled to get up from the beating as well as from laying on the floor all night. Slowly I made my way to the master bathroom to get ready for the day, paying close attention to the noise I was making to be sure I wouldn't wake anyone, especially Sai.

Once I was safe inside the bathroom after getting clothes and sneaking in without a hitch I looked at myself in the mirror, sighing as I realize I will need to use a bunch of make up today so that I can train with my genin team. I wasn't looking forward to today though I had no choice I had to suck it up and face the day.


	5. Family Doesn't Equal Forever

Shikamaru's POV:

I groan as I turn over to avoid the sun from the window. Waking up in such a manner can be so troublesome especially after the night I've had.

It all began when we got home, Temari, as always went off to who knows where and left Shikadai and I alone. I tried to convince her to stay if not for me but for Shikadai but she refused, saying something about having something more important to do. We fought about it for almost half an hour and then she just stormed out leaving Shikadai and I to ourselves.

The rest of the night was hard for Shikadai and I. Shikadai was gloomy and moody for the rest of the night. He barely ate his supper and had nightmares all night. I knew this had to change and it will once she gets back. I stayed up all night waiting, even after Shikadai came in to cuddle with me after a particularly bad nightmare.

Shikadai was no longer in the bed and I could hear someone downstairs. Walking down I realize that Temari was back and making breakfast for Shikadai. When I walked into the room Shikadai ran towards yelling, "Papa!" I smiled and hugged him.

I turn to Temari and realized she was already walking out of the room. I sighed and brought Shikadai over to the table and kissed his forehead once he sat down. "Finish your breakfast okay buddy? I'll be right back."

He nodded eagerly as I walked out of the room and towards where Temari had disappeared. "Temari?"

"In here, Shika!" I hear from our living room. When I walked in Temari was dusting around the living room.

"Temari, we need to talk." I said as I sat down on one of our couches. I hear her sigh and when she turned to me I knew that whatever she was gonna say next will not be good.

"Shika, we do need to talk, you see I'm pregnant. I went to the doctors the other day and she said I am about 5 months pregnant, I was hiding it with my clothes until I thought I could tell you."

My eyes went wide hearing what she was confessing. "Are you serious? Temari we haven't done anything in months!"

She laughed at me and said, "Yes Shikamaru we haven't had sex for a few months, 5 months is a few months Shika. I also know the sex of the baby if you want to know"

I sat there in shock, "Yes I would like to know but Temari I wanted to talk about your absence lately. It has really been affecting Shikadai lately. I need to know what has been going on because so far it does not seem as if you care for either of us."

She stood there shocked for a second before glaring at me "Shikamaru! How dare you! I am having your baby and you're accusing me of not caring for my own son! I can't believe this, how could you think so low of me! I can't deal with this right now, I'm going to visit my brother, I'll see you in a week or so."

With that she walked out on us yet again. I was really getting tired of this, Shikadai and I deserve better then being abandoned every day for who knows what. Now she's run off to Suna because I called her out on her lies. I heard something from the hallway and looked up to see Shikadai in the doorway with tears running down his cheeks.

"Aw buddy, it's okay come here." Shikadai ran over to me and I hugged him tightly in my arms. As he calmed down I stood up and lead him to his room "Alright bud time to get ready for the day, you have training and I gotta meet up with the Hokage. After that we can get lunch wherever you want and we can talk about what just happened ok?" He nodded and headed into his room to get ready.

Ino's POV:

Training today was going pretty smoothly, my genin team were improving greatly and none of them were suspecting anything about me which I was grateful for. After we trained for the afternoon we decided to take a swim in a lake near our training ground. Of course I didn't join in the fun, instead I watched and enjoyed their company.

"Ino-sensei! Come swim with us!" Hayashi Maiko (Made up character) one of my students yelled out to me. I laugh and watch and her Matsumoto Takahiro and Shimizu Daisuke (Also made up Characters)

"Sorry guys I'm gonna have to skip out on this one, but maybe another time alright?"

Daisuke groaned, "Aw but Ino-sensei!"

I laughed at his antics. He always reminded me of Naruto though there is no relation between the two. Takahiro on the other hand was more of a calm spirit much like Shino or Shikamaru, though he is definitely not as quiet or lazy. As for Maiko, or Mai as I call her, she can be a fire cracker in some instances and a sweetheart in others. You may say she is more like Sakura and I but she definitely has a more of a Hinata personality to her, more gentle and kind, but of course she is hardly shy at all.

"Sorry guys, maybe another time. When your finished we should all go to lunch, my treat." I smiled as I started to clean up our training ground. They all cheered in excitement, because, much like team 10, we have made this a tradition to go to lunch or to the barbecue place after a good training session or mission.

An hour later we were making our way to the barbecue restaurant downtown, our stomachs growling for food. Suddenly Mai turned to me and said excitedly, "Ino-sensei, look!"

I smile back down at her and said, "What is it Mai?" I looked to where the child was pointing and saw Shikamaru and Shikadai sitting together at one of the booths.

Mai smiled, "Can we go sit with them, sensei?"

I smiled and nodded, "Sure as long as they don't mind us joining them."

Of course we did join them, though my team didn't notice their behaviour but I sure did and I can definitely tell that something isn't right. They both seemed a little depressed or affected badly by something in some sort of way and for some reason I was positive that it had to do with Temari.

 **A/N: So I'm not sure if any of them have their own genin teams but in this story I decided they do have them. As for Ino's team I have made them up out of the top of my head.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Expect another update in the next few days.**


	6. Figuring Things Out

Ino's POV:

While waiting for our food the kids went to the bathroom quickly to do their business and wash their hands before eating. I decided to take this opportunity to talk to Shikamaru, I knew this probably wasn't the best time and whatever it was could probably get a strong reaction from him at the moment but being the nosy loud mouth kunoichi I am I had to talk to him.

"Shika? Is everything okay? I know there's something bothering you and I just want to help." As I said this I gave him and gentle smile, a rare thing for me, and used one of my hands to hold his across the table.

He looked up at me with somber eyes, it seemed as if he didn't know what to say or rather if he should say anything or not. I just kept giving him a gentle look and understanding eyes trying to convince him that he can trust me and open up to me, even though inside I want to yell at him to just tell me everything.

He sighs, looks down at our hands and then looks back up at me, "Sorry I've been so down Ino, it's just that Temari and I had a fight and it got pretty bad, she's pregnant and leaving to go to Suna for a little while."

My eyes widened, "What? But if she's pregnant why is she going to Suna? Shouldn't you or somebody else be escorting her?"

Shikamaru nods while looking out the window, "Yes, she needs an escort. No one will allow her past the gates alone now that the news is out that she's pregnant, you know since she went to the hospital to find out, the people at the gates and Naruto will know so she doesn't leave alone and doesn't go on any missions."

I nod, "So what do you think is going to happen? Do you think she has a plan? Does she have someone that can take her?"

Shikamaru looks on in thought, obviously wondering if there was someone who would take her. "Hey Ino, could you do me a favour?"

I tilted my head looking confused, "Sure what do you need Shika?"

He stood up, "Can you look after Shikadai? I need to take care of some things."

I nod hesitantly but couldn't help but think this was weird. Where would Shika be going now? Didn't he promise to come here with Shikadai? Before I could ponder it any longer the kids all came back to the table all chatting it up about some new kid game or something.

Shikadai looked at me confused, "Where's Papa?"

I sigh, "Sorry Shikadai, he had to go do something important, but he'll be back soon ok? I promise."

He look down, trying not to cry. I knew then that this would be a long day if Shikamaru didn't come back soon.

Shikamaru's POV:

As I headed out of the restaurant I prayed that Shikadai will understand. But for now I was focused on one thing, finding Sakura. Out of all people I knew that she would help me figure things out, considering she knows about just about anything that goes on in the village.

The first place I decided to look was the hospital, she practically lives there. I walked in, and out of pure coincidence was able to find Sakura right away so I called out to her.

When she heard me call she turned to look at me right away, "Oh hey Shikamaru! How's it going?"

I smiled at her the best I could, "Not too bad, uh is there any chance I could talk to you privately like right now."

She looked a little confused but then smiled, "Sure uh just let me straighten things out a bit with the other nurses. Just go to room 204 and we can talk there, I'll be there in a minute."

I nodded and followed her instructions, going to find the room and sitting in a chair inside. Ten minutes later Sakura came in and took a seat in the other chair not too far from where I was sitting, "So what's going on Shikamaru?"

"Well I need your help, you see Temari is planning on going to Suna, but we had a fight and she wouldn't want me to go with her. Do you know who she may be thinking of taking with her?"

Sakura nodded, "Yes I know who she is taking with her, she wanted me and Naruto to go with her, of course Naruto couldn't go so instead Lee, Kiba and Kakashi will be joining us."

I looked at her shocked, "Wow ok well I'm glad she'll be accompanied by people I know. Do you know exactly how long she will be there, she told me a week or so but it didn't seem like a definite answer."

At this point Sakura gave me a weird look, as if she wasn't sure about how to answer or what to say. "Shikamaru… the team will be coming back right away without Temari once she is with Gaara. That typically means she will be in Suna for more then a couple of weeks. A team of escorts in this type of situation will only be sent back if the person being escorted will be in that location for long periods of time."

At her words my brain kind of shut down I wasn't paying attention to anything else she tried to say, I couldn't stop thinking about what Temari's plans were. How can she just up and leave for a month or more and not let me in on this "minor" detail.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I realized I was making a mess out of the room out of rage. Sakura was yelling and glaring at me, telling me to stop. I looked around a little shocked that I was so outraged that I couldn't even control my actions. This wasn't like me, I'm lazy and rarely have any outbursts of emotion. I guess this is what happens when you become a parent and your significant other is being difficult. Everything is obviously becoming too much for me.

"Sorry… Sorry I feel horrible I'll clean this up for you." I started to clean the room. "Uh, there was something else I was wondering as well."

Sakura began to help me clean the room, "Sure what is it?"

"Well... do you know anything about what's been going on with Ino?"


	7. Frozen

Sakura's POV:

"Well do you know anything about what's been going on with Ino?"

I was frozen in place, what did he mean? Why was he asking about Ino? He should know her better than anyone, why would he be asking me? The only reason why he would be asking me is if he doesn't know, or maybe he does know but doesn't want to believe it.

"What do you mean Shikamaru? As far as I know Ino has been fine, I would think if anyone were to know if something was wrong it would be you." I try to remain calm, I knew that Shikamaru was probably just trying to figure things out in his own mind and wanted a second opinion, but I would be lying if I would say that this is making me a little irritated. If there is something going on he should really just get to the point so that we could figure it out together and move on.

He seemed hesitant with his response, "Well… You see, she has become pale and is gradually losing more weight. She seems a lot more closed off and I could have sworn I saw bruises on her arm the other day."

I looked at him confused, he must be kidding me, this has to be a joke. Ino has always been on diets that would explain the paleness and losing of weight. As for the bruises, we are ninja, of course she would have bruises. Even if she didn't go on a mission in a while she could have gotten them from training especially if she's not eating well she may be weak and more susceptible to bruising easily.

I look at Shikamaru with a irritated look, "Shikamaru, what are you getting at? It's Ino, she has a long history of bad eating habits and the bruises could just be from training and missions, plus if she's not eating then she'll bruise more easily."

Shikamaru suddenly became furious for the second time that day. He has never been this angry in his entire life, heck he hasn't been slightly bothered in his entire life and when he decides to go crazy with anger I'm the one he's with? Just my luck.

He glared back at me, "Ino hasn't been on a diet in 8 years! She's never cared about her weight since then. She will do anything for her family, for Inojin she wouldn't put her health in jeopardy for some silly diet. She is a strong woman and she would admit to something that happened on a mission but she's not opening up about anything that's going on especially the things that are suspicious. I know that you and Ino are close Sakura, but I've known her her entire life and when you were not a part of her life, when she was dealing with weight issues, I was there and believe me this is anything but some silly fucking diet! Something is wrong I know it… Maybe the bruises are from a mission but I refuse to believe that the feelings I am getting and the vibes I feel are fake! I am going with my intuition, and it's telling me there is something more going on." Near the end of his little speech his voice went quiet, almost desperate. "Please Sakura, something isn't right and I need help figuring out what's going on. She's not opening up to me, but maybe you being a girl she will open up to you."

Ino's POV:

After having our little feast my genin team decided to head home. I walked with Shikadai to his home and we talked about random things, I knew that he wasn't ready to talk about anything and I didn't want to push. We walked up to the house and I took out the extra key Shika had given me for emergencies. Surprisingly I didn't need it because the door wasn't locked.

Shikadai looked a me, "Is Papa already home?"

I shrug and we both walked in cautiously not really knowing what to expect. When we got to the living room we both froze in complete and utter shock.


	8. A Mother's Betrayal

Shikamaru's POV:

I feel like an idiot. How could I lose myself to my emotions like that? Sakura had nothing to do with this, though I still found myself yelling at her about how Ino would never willingly put herself and her family in harms way. I felt so stupid, of course Sakura wouldn't know anymore then I would. I had hope that I could get a logical explanation for what was going on and Sakura gave me that but it wasn't the explanation I was looking for, I refuse to think that Ino is doing this to herself.

My thoughts wander off to all of the times our families have hung out and the times I have been with Ino on my own or with the rest of team ten. There is definitely a difference in Ino's behaviour, with Choji and I it seems like she's the same as when we were genin but with our families she's a completely different person, she's closed off and she no longer behaves like, well, like Ino.

I was beginning to get frustrated which does not happen often but today it seems to be happening a lot. I realize that I'm not used to not knowing what others are thinking and its making me frustrated, usually I'm so good at figuring out what's going on but the things that are happening around me are unpredictable, maybe Sakura was right, and maybe I should just leave the situation to Sai to figure out since he is her husband and should be watching out for her… right?

Ino's POV:

Frozen in shock….. I forgot for a second that Shikadai was with me until I hear someone turning and running, I looked behind me and saw him running out of the door and out of the house.

"Shikadai!" I called out to him and started to run after him. I was able to follow him all the way to the meadow, where Shika's favourite cloud watching spot was, where he collapsed in a heap and was sobbing making my heart break.

I couldn't believe someone could do this to their child, though it probably wasn't completely intentional for Shikadai to walk in to his home and see that, it definitely wasn't hidden away in a bedroom. Before you ask no we did not walk in on his mother with another man, we walked in on his mother packing her things, not for a trip but for a move, everything she owned was in boxes and bags. I could not believe what I saw, I knew something was going on and that she disappeared often but to up and leave with all of her belongings was just horrible for a child to see. But honestly that wasn't even the worst part.

I walk up to Shikadai and sat beside him, "Oh Shikadai, I'm so sorry you had to see that." At that he jumped into my arms and was crying into my shoulder. "Shh honey it's okay, shh" I knew that nothing I said could really help the situation because a betrayal of any kind is hard to understand and a betrayal of a mother at Shikadai's age is basically the end of the world.

His sobs were heart wrenching as he whined, "Why would she do that?" He sobbed, "We love her isn't that enough? Does she not love me anymore? Am I not good enough?"

My eyes widened, I pulled him away to look at me, I looked in his eyes, giving him a stern look and said, "Shikadai you ARE good enough. You are a wonderful person and you are soo smart. You know what you're saying isn't true. You deserve the best you are an amazingly kind, smart and thoughtful and a great friend and son, all of the other kids love you and you get along with everyone and you deserve the world and if your mother can not see that then she doesn't deserve your love. What your mother is doing is hurtful and wrong on her part. I'm so sorry that this is happening but believe me you have a lot of people around you who will help you through this ok? Your Papa is here and he loves you soooo much, you have your grandparents and me and uncle Choji and all of your friends. You even have the Hokage on your side, as well as your senseis. Do not doubt that because she is leaving that you are alone in this, I promise you it will get better and until then we are all here for you and whenever you need to talk you can come find me okay?"

He nodded sorrowfully, I knew that this will take time for him to process. I needed to talk to Shika as soon as possible.

"Mama!" I hear Inojin yell out. I look over and see Inojin running up to us and looked at both of us confused, "Mama, what's wrong?"

I look down at Shikadai who was looking away from Inojin, "Oh honey, Shikadai here is just having a bad day. How was training sweetheart?"

Inojin smiled, "It was great Mama we learned a lot of different things today, Shikadai do you wanna play, I know a new game we could play and this meadow is the perfect place for it." I smile at my son's attempt at cheering Shikadai up. Shikadai kind of reluctantly got up and nodded as Inojin smiled at him and they both ran to the bottom of the hill we were on.

I heard bushes moving behind me and quickly turned around, immediately taking a fighting stance. It quickly dropped when I saw Shikamaru standing there, "Oh, hey Shika."

He smirk, "Hey, you're quite jumpy today."

I glare at him, "You just caught me off guard is all, besides I'm on high alert because I'm with the children."

He nodded, "Sure whatever you say." He came up and sat down beside me and I joined him.

I know I have to say something but I just don't know how to. I look to the children playing in the meadow and then back up at Shikamaru. I can't believe I'm doing this.

"Shika?"

"Yes, Ino?"

"There's something I need to tell you."


	9. Taking on The Role

Ino POV:

"Shika?"

"Yes, Ino?"

"There's something I need to tell you."

 **Flashback:**

Ino's POV at 5 years old:

"Shikamaruuuuuu!" I call out while running up the stairs in Shikamaru's home. I hear a groan from another room and smile recognizing it right away. I opened Shikamaru's door and walked inside while taking off my backpack I had brought with me for the night. "Shikamaru, did you forget I was coming to sleep over tonight?"

I look around and finally spotted what I believed was Shikamaru laying under the covers. I went over to the bed and gave the lump a shake. Hearing more groaning I giggled and jumped up on the bed and started to jump up and down making the lump move with me as I jumped on the bed.

"Ino! Stop!" I hear Shikamaru's voice coming from the lump of blankets.

I laugh and sat beside him on the bed, "Shika, you said you would play with me this time!" I whined as he finally came out from under the blankets.

He glared at me, though it wasn't very intimidating, "Ino, I never said that! You said that and I don't want to play your silly girly games!"

I glare back at him and I immediately see the regret in his eyes. I get up and make my way out of the room while shouting, "Auntie Yoshino! Shikamaru won't-" Before I could finish my sentence Shikamaru had ran up behind me and covered my mouth with his hand.

He pulled me back inside while groaning, "Fine! I'll play your dumb game just stop yelling."

I turn to him and smile, "Yay! I'll be the mommy and you can be the daddy!" I run over to my bag and get out a doll I had brought with me along with accessories.

He groans and follows me, "Why am I the daddy?"

I laugh, "Because you're the boy and boys are always the daddy!" I walk over to the bed and climb up on it with the doll in my hands. "Daddies always have to listen to the mommies and they help the mommies with the babies. So you have to listen to me."

Shikamaru glared at me, "Well then I don't want to play and I don't ever want to be a daddy if that is the case."

 **End of Flashback**

Ino's POV:

Shikamaru turned his full attention to me, he knew I was being serious and what I was about to say was important.

"Shikamaru, you know that I just want the best for you right?" He nods, "I don't want you or Shikadai to be hurt and I want you to have the life you want, the one you deserve, but today Shikadai and I went back to your house and what we saw…well it's hard to say, I'm not sure how to explain what we saw. What we saw made Shikadai turn around and run…. I couldn't believe it and the way it affected him, the hurt he was feeling it tore me apart."

Suddenly Shikamaru became more alert and attentive, "Ino…. What did you two see? When I left the house it looked fine. What happened?"

I couldn't believe I was about to tell Shikamaru this horrible news. Out of all the things that would happen I was the one to find out first and I was the one who had to tell Shikamaru. I didn't know how to tell him and didn't know if I could tell him, but I knew some way some how I needed him to know what I saw even if it would break his heart and destroy his spirit. He deserved to know, he deserved to know the truth and be able to move on and be happy. The thoughts of what happened plagued my mind I couldn't believe what I saw but at the same time I couldn't say I was that surprised.


	10. The Truth is Finally Revealed

Ino's POV:

Suddenly Shikamaru became more alert and attentive, "Ino…. What did you two see? When I left the house it looked fine. What happened?"

I couldn't believe I was about to tell Shikamaru this horrible news. Out of all the things that would happen I was the one to find out first and I was the one who had to tell Shikamaru. I didn't know how to tell him and didn't know if I could tell him, but I knew some way some how I needed him to know what I saw even if it would break his heart and destroy his spirit. He deserved to know, he deserved to know the truth and be able to move on and be happy. The thoughts of what happened plagued my mind I couldn't believe what I saw but at the same time I couldn't say I was that surprised.

I answer his question with another question, "Shika, do you remember when we were children and I would force you to play house with me?"

At this Shikamaru seems annoyed, "Ino, what does this have to do with what you saw?"

I glare, "Just answer the question Shikamaru!"

He sighs, "Alright, alright, yea I remember, you told me over and over what you thought a "mommy" and "daddy" did and tried to make me do whatever you asked and I told you I never wanted to become a dad so what?"

I smile at the memory, "Yes, I'm glad you never stuck to your word because you are a wonderful father with an even more wonderful son, but, Shikamaru there was more than that that I told you don't you remember?"

He seemed to ponder for a few minutes before giving me a smug look, "Nope, just you being bossy as always."

I give him another glare though we both knew I wasn't really mad, "Well I did tell you things other then that. Like a family is supposed to love each other and be there for each other no matter what. They are suppose to be upfront with each other and always be there for each other. Back then I truly believed that whenever someone married another person, that was it they lived together and loved each other for the rest of their lives and there will be no problems, no disagreements, no lies."

Shikamaru becoming serious once again looked me straight in the eye and waited for me to continue. I can not believe this is about to happen, I can't believe I'm about to tell him that the person he promised his life to is throwing his love away along with their sons'. I close my eyes to regain my composure and to gain the courage to keep going even though when my eyes open again tears sprung to them. "Shika, when you left us at the restaurant we went on with our meals, Shikadai was obviously having a hard time with things but he was pushing through and trying to be strong. My team went home when we were done, Shikadai and I went on our way as well we didn't take long to get to your home and I took out my key you gave me for times like this. The door was already unlocked and Shikadai thought it was you but I knew differently because you would have come and gotten us if you were going home. I was cautious when walking in, I didn't know what to expect but what I saw would have been the last thing on the list I would have ever thought would be to have happened."

Shikamaru sighed, "Ino what did you see? Are we unable to go back to our home? Is there something dangerous there? Because if so you really should have gone to Naruto about this."

I glare once again the tears disappearing from my eyes no longer sad and full of emotions and more angry then anything, "Shikamaru this is serious!"

He nodded while looking down and at that moment I was worried that maybe he already knew, maybe he went back before he came here and didn't tell me.

"Mama!"

Shikamaru and I having let our guard down unintentionally during our conversation jumped hearing my son screaming for me. I looked up and saw my son and Shikadai running up the hill towards us. I sigh not liking having our conversation interrupted considering I was about to tell him the most important part of the story. "Hi sweetie, what's wrong?" I smile at my son as he got closer.

Inojin looks at Shikadai who gives a small smile and then looks back at us and and grins, "Can Shikadai and I get some ice cream? We'll come right back, promise!"

I nod at them, the ice cream shop was just outside of the meadow. "Sure you can but be sure to come right back alright?" I hand Inojin enough money for both of them and watched as they ran off.

Once they were out of earshot I turned back to Shika, "Shikamarau what I saw was Temari, but that fact that she was there didn't surprise me. What surprised me was what else I saw, there were boxes everywhere and she was clearly moving out her stuff. She also had other people with her a man that we caught her hugging and doing other things with and a little girl that looked about two years old as well as other people who were helping her with the boxes."


	11. The Nara Crib

Ino's POV:

"Shiakamaru, wait! Where are you going?" I would think of myself as a pretty good predictor of Shikamaru's actions. I mean he isn't too hard to figure out mostly. Never in my life would I have thought that telling Shikamaru what I had saw would lead him to storming off furiously towards his home. "Shika!"

We were on our way out of the meadow when he turned back to me "Just take care of the kids! I'll be right back!" Then he was off once again but this time he made his way by rooftop.

I knew what I said would have affected Shikamaru, maybe he would be sad and a little angry at what he heard or maybe he would have been in denial and got angry at me instead but nothing prepared me for the furious look I had just saw. I have never seen Shikamaru so mad before, usually he is so calm and collected, yes he has his times just like everyone else but never to this extent.

"Mama!"

I spun around, knowing exactly who that was, to see Inojin and Shikadai running towards me with ice cream. My mind was running 1000 miles a minute thinking about Shika and what he was going to do. I truly hoped this won't end up being the first time he decided to be truly reckless. I knew I had to do something but I didn't know what. In the end I decided to bring the kids to good ol' uncle Choji.

"Hey guys, wanna go visit uncle Choji?" They both smiled and nodded happily, so off we went racing to Choji's home. Once the kids were secure with Choji I let them know that I will be right back and went to find Shikamaru. I knew where he would have went I just didn't know if I was too late or not.

 **At Shikamaru's House:**

In no time I was at Shikamaru's house, the doors and windows were closed and I couldn't hear anything inside. I slowly made my way to the door, not sure how to handle this situation and unsure of what had happened. Was Shikamaru okay?

I slowly opened the door, still nothing. I heard nothing but silence but as I looked around it was worst then I thought, almost all of the furniture and items around their house was gone. I didn't know how to react the whole house looked empty, even the cupboards in the kitchen were emptied out.

I walked down the hallway towards the bedrooms and prayed with everything I had that they would not be like the rest of the house. I decided to go to the master bedroom first, to see if Shika was there. I slowly opened the door, not quite sure what I would face once the door was opened but to my surprised no one was in the room, not only was there no one but there was nothing. No furniture whatsoever of course except for some personal belongings of Shika's.

I stood there confused, did Temari do all of this? And where is Shikamaru? Then it occurred to me, if she would do this to the whole house, would she do it to Shikadai room as well? I quickly went towards Shikadai's room, the door was closed. I slowly opened the door to see Shikamaru standing in front of the only piece of furniture in the room...

Shikadai old crib.


	12. Choji Saves The Day

Choji's POV:

A lot of people would call me the gentle giant of my genin team. I was always known for my eating habits and my size, though I would never call myself the 'f' word. So when my life started to change along with the lives of my teammates I knew that no matter what I would try to keep us all together, despite any hostilities our life partners may feel for each other, or for us. I've noticed that over the years Temari and Ino have not been getting along and Temari has been blaming Ino for a lot of the fights she and Shikamaru get into. In front of our children they behave and suck it up for the children but Temari seems to have some kind of opinion of Ino that is very negative, she seems to think that Ino is the cause of all of her problems and that she is trying to take Shikamaru from her.

We have all been going through things lately in our private lives, we haven't really been talking about it with each other but I know there is something really wrong going on, especially with Ino. I've tried many times to talk to her about it but it seems as if she doesn't think there is a problem or she is blinded to the fact that Shikamaru and I are not stupid, she's come to hang out with us with bruises on her arms and when Sai is there her whole personality changes and she is no longer the girl we grew up with. She thinks that Shikamaru and I don't notice but we definitely do and I am afraid of what the reason could possibly be for the way she is acting and what we have saw.

I was in the middle of cleaning some of my restaurant when Ino came in with Inojin and Shikadai in tow. She seemed to be in a rush and asked me to watch the kids and said that she would be right back.

Once she was gone I turned to the children in front of me, "Hey guys, how are you?"

Inojin smiled, "I'm good uncle Choji! How are you?"

I smiled back at him, "I'm good, how about you guys take a seat at the bar stools and I'll get you a snack?"

They both nodded and headed over to the stools. Once there I noticed Shikadai's demeanour and I started to worry.

I look down thinking of what to say before looking back up at them and saying, "So Shikadai how are you? Is everything ok? You seem a little down."

Shikadai glanced at me and then looked to Inojin for help. Inojin being more like Ino then Sai was willing to really be there for his friends and help Shikadai out by looking up at me and saying, "Shikadai is having a rough day. His mama is going to Suna."

I sat there blinking, "Sorry Inojin I'm not sure if I heard you. Did you say Temari's going to Suna? Inojin there must be more to it then that, her brother is in Suna so she visits him when she can."

Inojin shook his head, "She's moving there without uncle Shikamaru and Shikadai. Mama and Shikadai walked in on her and some people packing stuff up in their house."

After he said this I noticed Shikadai's head sink lower and realized that he was crying. I quickly made my way over to him and wrapped my arms around him in a hug, "Aw buddy I'm so sorry. What your Mama is doing is not okay and it is not yours or anyone else's fault. I know it's hard and your hurt but know that we are all here for you me, your papa, Aunt Ino, Aunt Karui, ChoCho, Inojin, Grandpa, grandma, everyone even the Hokage is by your side. My mama and papa and aunt Inos mama and papa are here for you too. Whenever you need anything anything at all even if it's just to talk you can come to me, to any of us and we'll be here. I promise!"

Shikadai sniffled a little and kept his head facing the floor. I could tell by the look on his face that he was contemplating, it wasn't hard to tell, his father gets the same face when he is doing so. He looked to Inojin, who smiled at him, then looked back to the floor and up at me, "Uncle Choji, what would make my mother do this? Does she not love me anymore?"

My eyes widened, how could he think such a thing. "Oh Shikadai, buddy, that's not it at all. Your mother loves you so much. Some people just do things and make mistakes that are too big to fix and what your mother did is one of those mistakes. She will realize that what she has done was the worst mistake in her life, but by then it will be too late because you will already have a big loving family who can rely on each other and you will have all of us on the way. We are your big happy family right now and we will take care of you and love you with all we got!"

After my speech Shikadai smiled and jump up wrapping his arms around my neck hugging me tightly, "Thank you, Uncle Choji! I'm still hurting but hearing those words made me feel loved and wanted. I know you are all here for me but what my mother is doing hurts."

"Aw buddy" I hug him back tightly, feeling so sorry and sad for him even though I know there was nothing I could do but help him through it.

Flashback...8 years ago

Choji's POV:

Shikamaru and I were on a simple search and rescue mission with a few other people when we came into a snag with some rogue ninja activity. Our team split off to cover more ground, Shika and I knowing each other best went off in our own direction. Suddenly we were completely surrounded by rogues, I started to regret the decision of being on this mission when I realized that the stakes were higher then what was first assumed.

The rogues started to come closer and closer. Shikamaru and I looked to one another and nodded before jumping into action.

The fight was long, I'm surprised we were able to take them all but we pushed through it. There were only 3 of the 10 left, we got some help from the other ninja who accompanied us of course but we got most of them.

The last three rogues left started to quickly do hand signs together so we all braced ourselves for the incoming impact of whatever it will be while holding our fighting stances.

CRASH!!!

Suddenly everything went black and I felt myself flying through the air. I heard someone calling out my name I quickly looked around and realized I was flying out towards a random cliff I never noticed was there. As I was going down I was able to catch myself, of course with a few injuries but nothing major.

"Choji!" I looked up to see Shikamaru at the top of the cliff reaching his hand down to me. I reached up just as the ledge underneath me started to give away, I quickly grabbed Shikamaru's hand but he wasn't able to pull me up. I knew that one day this could happen and I knew that I would just have to accept it.

"Shikamaru it's no use just let go or you'll be coming down with me!" I saw him glare as he started to pull harder.

"What the hell Choji! Are you suicidal or insane? Oh I know both!! There's back up coming so I am not letting go we are getting you out of this!" He held on to my hand just as tightly or even more then before.

"Shikamaru the back up could take hours to come! One of us needs to survive this and you know why!" I was starting to get frustrated and again I find myself thinking about home, our friends, Ino. I knew that thinking I was gonna die was a bit of a jump and that having hope for the back up to come in time was the best way to deal with such a situation but I couldn't help but think about the consequences, what would happen to my family and friends, how would they take the news. How would Ino handle it, I know if at least Shikamaru survived it he can help pull her through but I couldn't bare the thought of what would happen if we were both gone and how she would cope. Don't get me wrong I know Ino would be strong enough to cope with the lost of her teammates but for how long I really can't say. I know for sure she would look for someone to comfort her and that's what scares me because Shikamaru and I both know she would turned to Sai.


	13. Impossible

Flashback... 8 years ago...

Ino's POV:

It's been 3 months since Shikamaru and Choji went MIA on their search and rescue mission. I am still in denial about them being gone. Everyone has come to me to help me but I refuse their help. I refuse to believe that this is the end of ShikaInoCho, they are stronger and smarter than this I can't think that they are gone it's impossible. People try to open me up to the idea that they could be gone but I know that they are wrong. There's no way that when they fell off that cliff that they died and that was it. Something isn't right about this whole thing where are their bodies and why aren't they classified as KIA if the Hokage didn't believe that they could possibly be dead. Just because they are no where to be found does not mean that they are just gone or dead.

I've been hanging around Sakura a lot lately as well as Hinata and they have both been no help. They both give differing opinions, Sakura thinks I should get used to the idea of them being possibly gone forever and Hinata thinks I should keep my hopes high and that if I pray enough and wish for their safety that it will happen Kami have I been following her advice. Our families have been spending time together since the news came out and we have all been great support to one another but it seems our families are loosing hope and I don't know if I could stick around them much longer.

"Hello Beautiful." Normally I would not bat an eye at such a compliment while walking through town but I knew this voice. I turned toward the voice and just as suspected Sai was standing there with his normal nonchalant face.

"Oh Hey Sai! How are you?" I put up a fake smile because I knew Sai was the last person I wanted to see me cry or upset.

"I'm good, but I was wondering how you were. I'm not sure how you may feel about your teammates and their situation right now but I thought I would try to help in some way." Despite him seemingly being completely insincere i truly believe that Sai wanted to help me and was worried so I didn't think much of his outward appearance.

I stood there thinking for a second then decided to speak, "Um I'm fine I just need some time I guess. Though I don't believe it for one second that they are really gone I know them too well they would have been able to survive it, they would have found a way to save themselves."

Sai nodded, "Well how about we keep your mind off it until they get back, want to go for a walk then we can grab some food somewhere?"

I stood there for a second contemplating what he was asking. This is exactly what I was looking for something to distract me from this whole thing. Everyone else went on with their lives and consoled each other in a way that just made me think about it more. I needed some kind of distraction that made me think nothing happened even if it was only for a little while.


	14. Nothing Serious

Flashback ...8 Years Ago

Shikamaru's POV:

It's been 3 months and Choji and I have been stuck in these woods just wandering around. It's like a maze that just can't be figured out. We go in circles over and over and can not seem to figure out where we are suppose to go. So let's go back a couple chapters in this story to how we got in this situation. We were on a search and rescue mission when a team of rogues surrounded us. We put up a good fight but then when we were just down to 3 rogues they performed some type of jutsu that at first we had no clue what it would do then Choji suddenly passed out and all 3 rogues advanced on him. Before we could do anything to stop them they had Choji roughed up before throwing him into the air and towards a cliff. I yelled out to him and while the other people in our group took care of the the rogues I ran over to see if he was ok. Luckily he had woke up while he was flying through the air and was able to act quick enough to catch himself on something. He grabbed a ledge of the cliff and was able to somehow pull himself up on it. I reached my hand out and just as the ledge was falling I was able to grab his hand. I tried pulling him up and I heard the others saying something about back up. Choji started to spout off things like if I don't let go we will both fall but he must be crazy if he thinks I'll ever let my best friend fall off a cliff. I've thought it over and there are possibilities of survival if we both fall and I am not going to give up on him and let go even if the pros for me letting him go outweigh the pros of us both falling. I realized that the others couldn't help us as more enemy rogues started to emerge from the trees. They had already called backup but had to hold the enemies off.

I looked around and smirked when I saw a branch as well as another larger ledge not to far down from where we were. I quickly told Choji the plan and he smiled and nodded. Just as I was starting to loose my grip I let us both fall and Choji and I fell towards the branch, I wasn't surprised at how sturdy it was as we grabbed it and swung ourselves onto the bigger ledge. We have fell pretty far down and when I looked around I realized that the cliff I had saw was straight above us and we were on a different one. I also realized that It was closer to the ground.

I looked over at Choji and it seemed we both had the same thoughts, no one will see us on this ledge.

Sakura's POV:

Ino has come over for a visit today, lately she has become more and more depressed since Choji and Shikamaru have disappeared and I'm beginning to worry about her. She's not been taking care of herself lately. She doesn't want to be reminded in any way of what is happening currently even if people don't mean to remind her they do by accident or they mention a random thing they don't think will remind her but it somehow does. Hinata was here as well and we were all in the living room talking when the topic poked its unwanted head once again and her mood obviously changed as the topic changed.

I sighed, "Ino I know this is hard, really I do but you have to keep positive. Sometimes a way to do that is to accept what others are saying as a possibility and to know that you have faith in what you believe and can respect what others may think. Ino I know how you must be feeling but maybe it's best if you get used to the idea that they may not come back just so you know how other people may be feeling. You know we are here for you and I completely understand where you are coming from but think about it, wouldn't it be easier to not fight or get so upset when others mention them. At least if you accept the fact that others think differently then you can feel better when they talk about them and they wouldn't make you feel so horrible. I'm not saying to give up on them I'm saying to hear what others may be thinking about the situation and regulate the feelings you have and get past them so you can focus on getting your teammates back."

Let's just say that didn't go down well, Ino only took my little speech as me telling her to get used to them be gone and get over it. We fought about what I had said and Hinata had to pull us away from each other. After that Ino up and left and Hinata and I sat there a little lost for words, shocked by what had just happened the next day I saw Ino hanging out with Sai, someone she told me she doesn't see anything serious with, she said she doesn't even see friendship with him.


	15. Get It Together!

Ino's POV:

After the nightmare we saw in Shika's house, Shikamaru and I made our way back to Choji's restaurant. He was completely silent the whole way back and wouldn't look at me. "Shika?"

He lifted his head a bit to show he was listening but still did not look at me, "Yeah?"

"Do you remember when you and Choji went MIA?" I stopped walking so he would actually look at me when we talked about this. It worked, he stopped as well and turned towards me and up to my face.

"Yes Ino, what about it?"

"You were able to get through it, you and Choji were able to get each other out of that forest. I know this is hard and your going through a lot right now but just understand that we are all here for you and if you don't get yourself out of this shitty mood before Shikadai sees you I will rip you limb from limb! He needs a father who can pull it together right now, not some kind depressed body of sadness! Shikadai needs you, you can talk with us grown ups about how sad you are about all of this but right now we are about to walk into that restaurant where our kids are so suck it up! If not for me, for Shikadai. Get it together!"

I wait for Shika to say something and he just stares at me, after a few minutes he mutters, "Troublesome" and walks past me. He got pretty far before turning back to me with a smile on his face, "Well, are you coming? I think this will be for the best anyway."

He smirked as I walked up to him, "That was some speech, you know I don't think she's worth it anyway. She was in the wrong and she ran. I need to report her taking everything though considering I paid for most of it."

I smiled and we headed into Choji's restaurant to see Choji, Inojin, Shikadai and ChoCho sitting at a table playing a card game.

"MAMA!"

"PAPA!"

Shikadai. and Inojin ran to us, Shikadai being in a much better mood was a welcomed sight. We joined them at the table and we all started a new game to get our minds off of the events happening around us.

Later That Day...

Shikamaru and I had left the kids with good ol' uncle Choji once again so that we can talk to Naruto about the things that have been happening. We were standing in his office explaining it all to him. He listened to everything we have to say and then turned to his files, "Alright I'll write to Gaara and send it by bird. It'll get there before Temari does so once she arrives the stuff she has going there will be on its way back. I'll need to see your receipts Shikamaru and we'll have all of this straightened out."

Shikamaru sighed, "There's more you want or need to say but you're not saying it."

I looked at Shikamaru confused then back to Naruto "What are you not saying Naruto?"

Naruto sighed, "This type of situation is complicated, Gaara and I would have to be involved. Did she take Shikadai as well?"

Shikamaru shook his head, "No but she's pregnant and it may or may not be my child. We'll know more once it is born I'm guessing."

Naruto groaned and threw his head back face towards the sky groaning. He walked over to his desk sat down and rested his head down on his desk. We could hear him grumbling but all I could pick out was "why?" and "paperwork". Obviously this whole situation is more then anyone was thinking it was.

He growled and look up at us, "Do you understand how much you just put on me? Now I'm never gonna get out of this damn office!"

I glared at him, "how is that our fault you baka!"


	16. Something's Not Right

1 Week Later…

Naruto's POV:

Gaara responded to my letter almost immediately, the writing in the letter looked as if Gaara was close to breaking his pencil, it looked bold and written a little carelessly. Gaara was clearly not pleased about the situation, if you paid no attention to the writing itself the words said it all. Through the letter he told me that the things Temari had taken got to Suna before she did, so he will be sending it all back and will be coming with it so together with Shikamaru we can all figure out what is Shikamaru's and what is Temari's. He said he will not involve Temari in this because as long as Shikamaru has his receipts there is no reason to fight about it. As for the baby Temari is currently carrying, Gaara said he will personally make sure that the child is healthy and carried to full term, they will DNA test the baby and from there it will be decided on what should be done. Shikadai will stay with Shikamaru, there is no question about custody for him considering Temari left him with Shikamaru and he is a Konoha citizen.

I'll be honest this whole thing is a complete shock to me I never thought that this would happen to someone so close to me. I really couldn't believe that Temari would act this way, but worse of all I hate the fact that this means more paper work for me.

I've never left my office much, which meant I didn't get to see Hinata and the kids much either. This paper work is gonna further prolong me getting to see them. Hinata has been so patient with me and even would bring me meals and would bring the kids along so we can spend some time together. I can only wish that no more trouble comes out of all of this. Why does a Hokage have to be involved in personal issues such as this, everyone is always whining to me about something, now I know why the old lady was always such a grouch.

Later at the Akimichi home…..

Choji had just finished cooking supper and everyone was sitting at the table waiting to begin.

Karui turned to Shikamaru and smiled, "Shikamaru you and Shikadai are invited to stay as long as you like, don't hesitate to ask for anything, we are here for you and if there is ever anything we can do to help we will do what we can I promise."

Shikamaru gave her a small smile, "Thank you, I don't expect that I'll be here that much longer we appreciate all you and Choji have done for us so far."

As everyone began to eat, Shikadai seemed to look around lost at what to do, or at a lost of what to say. It seemed as if he was struggling with something but didn't want to start any trouble. Shikamaru looked over to his son softly and said, "Shikadai, is there something you wanted to say?"

Shikadai looked up to his Papa and smiled, "Papa, they are so nice and I just wanted to say thank you to them all for being so nice to us even though mother was not. Also why are we staying here and not at aunt Ino's ? When will we be able to stay in our house again? When did aunt Ino hurt herself, was it in training or in a mission? Where is grandma and grandpa and why aren't we staying with them? Is Mother coming back? What about uncle Gaara he will make her come back right?"

By the end of his rambling which seemed completely out of character for Shikadai everyone stared at him in shock and worry. Both for him and for what he had said about Ino.

Shikamaru completely turned to his son and looked him straight in the eye, "Shikadai, firstly what your mother is doing is wrong we will be going back to our home soon, I'm sorry buddy but I don't think she's coming back. Ino is unable to take us into her home because her house has been flooding lately and grandma and grandpa moved into a smaller home remember? They are unable to keep us with them. Now what were you saying about Ino?"

Shikadai looked confused about why I was asking about what he said about Ino. He thought that it was just a random question that did not or was not suppose to cause actual concern. Then he started to think more about it and realized that the only reason why it may have been such a concern was because she shouldn't be hurt and he realized that that would mean someone is hurting her. His eyes widened, "Papa, Ino was hurt I saw bruises on her stomach when she running off to find you, her shirt rose up and I saw these awful dark purple bruises. Is she being hurt Papa? Is that why you're asking? I thought it would have been because of training or a mission why would someone be hurting her?"

Shikamaru sighed, "Buddy. Hey it's okay I'm sure it's just from training. All of her missions have gone by without any kind of injuries or problems. If it makes you feel better I'll talk to her okay?"

Shikadai nodded still not fully convinced that his aunt was okay. He knew that if it was something minor like a training injury or mission it would not have been a big shock because everyone around him at this moment would have knew. He would have heard it from someone, now that he thinks about it he would have definitely heard it from Inojin because he was always talking about his mother's missions so why didn't he hear anything from him about that giant bruise?

Later That Night… (Shikamaru's POV)

The children have gone to bed for the night. I tucked Shikadai in and reassured him once again that Ino was alright and that I will talk to her. In all honesty I have no hope that everything is fine with Ino, I do not believe she is okay and I am truly concerned for her well being and it has not left my mind since the moment I noticed something wasn't right.

"Something isn't right about Ino…" I turned to Choji as he spoke. Nodding I turned back towards the living room window as I said, "Yeah, I know. We have to talk to her. Something is going on and we need to figure it out before something irreversible happens."

I heard Choji shuffle around a bit then come up beside me, "What do you think it could be? You don't think someone's hurting her do you?"

I sigh, "Sadly that is the most likely thing to explain everything so far. She hasn't been taking care of herself and she's been acting strange, what Shikadai saw is either something she is hiding because she is embarrassed, maybe she did it to herself accident or not, or maybe it's from something or someone else. Whatever it is, it needs to stop and we need to find out what has been going on. No one else seems to see it, only us so only we can stop it."

Choji went quiet after this, not really knowing what else to say. We knew we couldn't just barge over to Ino's so late at night for a hunch we have so we will be waiting until morning.

Hopefully we won't be too late…


	17. Is it too late?

Shikamaru's POV:

The Next Day…

Last night was one of the worst nights of my life. I could not get my mind off of Ino, everything that has been happening lately and of course Shikadai. I barely managed to close my eyes, my mind was racing and my heart was aching.

As I heard Choji and Karui getting ready in the morning I knew there was no way I was getting any sleep so I forced myself to sit up and start to get ready as well. The kids were still sleeping as we began to make breakfast, none of us really knowing what to say except for a mumbled 'good morning.'

"Good morning papa." I turned to see Shikadai and ChoCho smiling at me from the hallway.

I smile back at them not wanting to show them anything that may worry them, "Good morning you two. How did you sleep?" They smiled and both responded with a 'good' as they sat at the table waiting patiently for their breakfast.

As we all ate Chocho and Shikadai went on and on about what they had planned for the day, all of the children from the academy were meeting at the park for some sort of game. It seemed as if everything was forgotten about last night and everything was back to normal.

That is until Shikadai turned to me, "Papa will you be talking to Aunt Ino today? When you are finished can you come tell me?"

I sigh, "Yes Shikadai, Choji and I plan to go talk to her after breakfast."

Just like that the subject was dropped, Shikadai and Chocho went on to talk about other things and once they were finished breakfast ran off to get ready for their day of fun.

Once everything was cleaned up Choji and I headed out to go to Ino's. We walked in silence, we both knew how this may go down so we both decided we didn't need to sort out a plan. Everything seemed so peaceful and calm as we walked towards her and Sai's house nothing prepared us for what was about to happen…

Naruto's POV:

I stood as Gaara walked into my office, we shook hands and I smiled at him, "Good morning Gaara, it's good to see you have made it here safely. I wish it was on better terms."

Gaara nodded, "Yes well some things can't be helped. I am sincerely sorry for my sister's actions, they were not honourable and were not what she has been taught. I'm not sure where her current behaviour stems from but I will do what I can to help Shikamaru and Shikadai through this unacceptable situation."

I nod to him and smile once again, "Well, like you said some things can't be helped. I am just grateful you were able to take time out of your schedule to help me figure it all out."

We sat down and started to sort through some of the paper work that needs to be done before Shikamaru is scheduled to come to help sort through all of the stuff in our storage unit.

Inojin's POV:

4 a.m.

Father was furious with mama when we got home. He told me to go to bed and yelled at me when I hesitated. I could hear them through the walls. Mama was crying and I could hear her being hit, slapped and punched. I knew I was not suppose to tell anyone but I couldn't help but feel as if I needed to. Despite the fact the father would be furious with me as well if I did, but maybe mama wouldn't get hurt any longer. Mama would tell me that soon we would not have to worry about what father does, that he would stop and everything would be okay again, but I don't think she is telling the truth, father will never change.

I heard from lots of people that father was never someone who would react on emotions. That no one has ever seen him react to anything in any type of way. I guess the point to this whole thing is not to judge a book by it's cover. Father's rage cannot be held back, he may wait until we are home to show his rage but he can not hold it back for too long.

Every night when this happens they send me to bed and expect that I will not know or hear what is going on because they believe I'm asleep. In reality I hear everything, I know every excuse father gives, I know what mama's screams and cries sound like. I know what a slap or a punch sounds like against her skin and I know what a broken bone and a broken heart sounds like.

In the morning mama always acts tough and covers everything up so I don't see but she knows that I'm not that oblivious. She tries to cheer me up anyway and tries to distract me but I think she's only distracting herself. Mama has always been and will always be the strongest person I know but I also know right now she needs help and even though she will not admit it she will not ask for it so I will.

I quietly get out of my bed and begin to pack my bag. I would never leave mama alone with such a monster, the last few weeks I have been collecting things of hers to pack with my stuff. The moment father decides to sleep will be the moment I take off with mama whether she wants to or not.

A couple hours later…

I heard Papa leave the house, slamming the door behind him. He was most likely leaving for work and not planning on coming back so I took my bag and started down the stairs. As I got to the bottom I could see Mama's foot coming out of the living room doorway.

I quickly dropped my bag and ran to her. I knew that this wasn't right, she was always up and ready to greet me no matter how rough her night may have been so seeing her on the floor not moving was definitely a shock.

I ran up to her and knelt down to her. She was covered in blood but I would see where it was coming from. She had bruises and cuts all over her face and she most likely had a few broken bones. I started to shake her to wake her up, "Mama! Mama wake up!" She wouldn't move, i started to cry, "Mama, mama please wake up!" I stopped remembering what my mama has told me about first aid, I check her breathing and noticed it was barely noticeable then I felt her pulse and it was there also there but she was clearly in trouble. I cried harder and I called out once more, "Mama!" Before running out the door to find help….


	18. Realizations and Realities

Inojin's POV:

Running out of my house, I looked around frantically for someone for help. Down the street I could see Uncle Shikamaru and Uncle Choji walking in my direction and I immediately ran to them.

"Uncle Shikamaru! Uncle Choji! Come quickly it's mama she's hurt! She needs help, hurry!"

They looked at each other in alarm and then started to run with me back to the house. As we got through the door and they saw mama laying on the floor motionless they quickly got to work. Uncle Choji ran off to get help while Uncle Shikamaru bent down to Ino trying to talk to her to see if she would respond and reassuring her that she will be okay. He told me to get a wet towel and the emergency kit in our bathroom, I quickly did as he said and brought him the things he asked for.

Shikamaru's POV:

As we were getting closer to Ino's home that she shares with Sai we suddenly saw Inojin running out of the house looking frantic, he saw us and ran to us yelling about Ino being hurt. This immediately changed Choji and I into high alert and we both followed him back and into the house.

When we saw Ino it didn't look good, I immediately went to her as Choji ran off to get some help. I tried to get a response from her but got nothing, I instructed Inojin to get an emergency kit as well as a wet towel, I could not believe my eyes but I was completely acting out of instinct and didn't try to think too much about what was actually happening.

I knew something was going on but every time this situation came to mind I ignored it, in denial of what happened I just tried to put it in the back of my mind. Now being faced with this outcome pains me. I have come to the realization in these few minutes of being here and thinking about what I am seeing, I realize that I love Ino more then anything else. I can't believe I realize this now out of all times, when she's laying on the floor close to death how stupid am I?

3 Minutes Later…

After only a few minutes that felt like eternity Sakura and her medic team came running in. Sakura physically paused for a moment before quickly getting to work as tears came to her eyes. They were able to stabilize Ino enough to move her to the hospital, once they were gone I turned to Inojin, "Buddy are you okay? What happened?"

He looked away for a moment then back at me seeming hesitant about what he was about to say, "I'm fine, mama and papa got into a fight…"

I couldn't believe my ears, I was always in denial about what my suspicions were but now that I know they are true I'm shocked and I could not help it when my eyes bulged. I slowly bent down to Inojin level and put my hands on his arms to encourage him to look at me, "Inojin, has this happened before?"

He nodded his head and looked down as if ashamed, "Papa won't stop, I have a bag pack for mama and I to leave but I was too late now mama's gonna die!" He burst into tears clearly being overwhelmed by everything. I quickly took him into my arms as he cried.

"Inojin, buddy, don't feel bad it's not your fault and your mama is not dying I promise you that. Don't worry you will be okay and your mama is gonna be okay. Now where is that bag you said you had packed?"

He lead me up to his room and I was amazed at how well packed and planned the bag was, it had everything. It was packed by necessity but also by personal value so he got the basic necessities including Ino's purse she had used the day before and things like his teddy bear he had since he was a baby but it did not have things that were unnecessary such as their whole closet, he just picked a few pieces for each of them and he did not pack all of his toys like some would think a child his age would do.

After making sure that was everything he wanted to bring we headed to the hospital to see how Ino was doing. Choji and Karui were already there waiting, we walked up to them and I couldn't help but wonder how this will all go down. Will Ino be okay?

Naruto's POV:

It didn't take too long to go over the papers that needed to be sorted for Shikamaru's predicament. Gaara and I just needed to wait for Shikamaru now to go through everything and have him sign the necessary documents.

"So Gaara, how have you been?"

He looked up at me and then out the window, "I've been good. I'm horrified at what my sister has done but other then that everything is good, the village is improving, especially our medical unit, thank you for allowing my medics to come here to train."

I nodded, "I'm glad, I'm sorry you had to come here under these circumstances I wish it was under different circumstances."

Suddenly a medic came running in, "Lord Hokage!"

I glare, "Yes? What is the reasoning for this rude interruption?"

He immediately bowed down to one knee, "I am so sorry Lord Hokage. Miss Sakura sent me to get you, Shikamaru is not going to be able to make your meeting because Miss Ino is in extreme condition in the hospital right now and Miss Sakura wanted me to come get you…"

My eyes widened at what I heard. I looked to Gaara apologetically, "Sorry friend it seems we are being interrupted, I need to go to the hospital to see what is going on, you are welcomed to come if you like."

He nodded and we both got up and headed to the hospital with the medic.

Arriving at the hospital I immediately walked up to Shikamaru and Choji, "What the heck happened?"

After they explained to me what had happened I called an anbu to go get Sai and bring him to my office. I was furious this is just another personal issue that I have no choice but to be involved in.

1 Hour Later…

Sakura came into the room and Shikamaru was the first to stand up. He walked right to her and asked, "How is she? How is Ino?"

Sakura looked down and that gave everyone a bad feeling and she looked back up again, "Well…"


	19. I Trust You

Flashback…

Ino's POV:

I stared up at the sky as I lay beside Shikamaru on his favourite cloud watching spot. We just got back from our last day of the academy and it was certainly an interesting day, Naruto was being crazy as always and there was literally a crowd of girls surrounding Sasuke. It didn't take long for me to get over Sasuke, the only time I showed any interest was when Sakura was around just to piss her off.

"So… we're on the same team huh?" Shikamaru beside me finally spoke up, we've known each other forever and I couldn't believe that he Choji and I were all put in the same team.

I nodded, "Yup…" Out of the corner of my eye I see Shikamaru smirk and I look over to him, "What? Why are you smirking like that?"

Shikamaru laughed, "Well you better get used to Choji and I because we're not Sasuke."

I laughed, "Shikamaru!" I lightly punched his shoulder as he laughed some more, "You know I don't care about Sasuke… Plus I'm glad I'm on a team with you guys."

He looked over at me, "Oh yeah why's that?"

I look away a little embarrassed, "Well because I've known you two for so long and I guess I trust you guys more than anyone else so I have no worries about missions."

Shikamaru looked as if in thought for a minute then he smiled, "I trust you guys too Ino. There's no way we'll fail a mission with how strong our bonds are."

I smile at him and we turned our heads back to the sky and continued watching the clouds.

End of Flashback…

A/N: Sorry for the length but I plan on getting more chapters out in the next week or so… Mostly they will be flashbacks they this one…

Hope you enjoyed!


	20. Of Course, I'm Your Teammate

Flashback…

Shikamaru's POV:

It was our very first mission to Suna to help out with various tasks, Asuma-sensei thought it would be a good idea for us to get to know the village which is a complete drag. We were walking around the village, taking in the sights when we heard a scream up ahead and we jumped into action, as shinobi should, running to where we heard the scream come from.

When we turned the corner Asuma-sensei immediately turned to Ino and ordered her to stay back. What we saw were a few men surrounding a woman who looked quite roughed up and afraid. She had ripped clothes and was cowering on the ground, we knew what this was, these men were planning on doing horrible things to this woman and we needed to stop it, but we also needed to keep our female teammate away from them and with Ino that could be a challenge.

In the middle of fighting them one of them got away from us and was somehow able to grab Ino from behind and pull at her shirt, she struggled against him and I quickly jumped into action. Before anyone could even blink I appeared behind him, grabbed him and turned him towards me. I believe that was the hardest punch I have ever done in my life. The man went flying into a brick wall and dented it, he would most likely have brain damage with that hit. My teammates all stared at me in disbelief, they all had the men held on to and were ready to take them to the Kazekage.

I looked to Ino and she just smiled, turned around and walked over to the woman we saved. She bent down and started to calmly talk to her.

We walked the culprits and the woman to the Kazekage's office once that was done we decided to explore the village another day and to go back to our hotel.

At the hotel we have two rooms with two separate beds each. Ino and I share one room and Sensei and Choji share the other, usually this wouldn't have been how our rooms would be set up but because our families are so close and we are so close it doesn't really apply to us. Once in our rooms, which also were joined together by a door Ino turned to me, "So you saved me huh?"

I knew that look on her face, she was hinting or trying to hint at something. I knew I shouldn't say anything in response to that but I had to set her straight, "Of course I saved you. You're my teammate I wasn't gonna sit there and let that guy do that to you…"

End of Flashback...


	21. Arrange Marriage Will Not Do

Flashback…

Ino's POV:

Another mission has come and passed, to celebrate our home coming our families have planned a special dinner at my parents' house. Being a genin we knew that the possibility of being sent on long missions was there so every time we had a chance we got together with family and that is how one of our many traditions began.

Sitting around the table at my parents' house was never an unusual thing for Shikamaru and Choji and neither was the current conversation.

"So, I'm sure you boys have kept my little girl safe?" My father said smugly. "I'm sure you know I would not hesitate if you did not."

"Daddy!" I glare at him, "Will you cut it out, even if they didn't I am fully capable of protecting myself!"

This conversation always happens, it has become a tradition as well. We have our meal help clean up some dishes and then move on to dessert, that's when it always starts.

Like always Shikamaru, Choji and I excuse ourselves to my room where we would finish our dessert in peace and hang out just the three of us.

"Can't wait to see who it'll be to be walking my little girl down the aisle."

As we walk up the stairs we hear the start of the conversation that has been on our parents minds since our very births. Our fathers would discuss the possibility of me eventually being with Shikamaru or Choji and getting married, they would make bets and eventually it would lead to them presenting 'proof' of any possible connection between us. At this point I'm surprised they aren't betting each others houses.

As we got up to my room I put my dessert down on my desk and sat on my bed. As usual Shikamaru sat on the bed with me while Choji grabbed my desk chair. No one bothered to say anything about what our parents seem to love talking about, it was all too awkward to talk about. Instead we talked about our mission and how we can improve which led to strategies and other topics.

It didn't take long for Choji to finish his dessert and move on to mine and once he was done that, he started to bug Shikamaru for his which Shikamaru was eating at an average pace. I roll my eyes as Choji continued to pester Shikamaru until he finally gave in.

Once Choji had finished all three desserts I offered to bring the dishes downstairs, excusing myself to do so. Trying to avoid the parents I quickly slipped into the kitchen and put the dishes in the sink then quickly made my way back out.

"Ino, darling come here for a moment." Shoot, not fast enough. I turned to my father who had called out to me and said, "Yes Daddy?" As I walked over to him he smiled and stood up putting his arm around me and grinned to his friends as he said, "Would you believe you got two marriage proposals today? Crazy isn't it? It's gonna be hard deciding who to say yes to isn't it?"

I glare up at him and pull his arm off of me, "Daddy you can't be serious! You know I would never agree to an arranged marriage no matter who it would be with." I turn to Mr. Nara and Mr. Akimichi and give a small smile, "So sorry for my and my father's behaviour but I cannot agree to something so barbaric, I will marry who I choose to and that is the end of that."

Everyone stared at me as I walked away, my mother gasping, "Ino!"


	22. You Love Her!

Flashback…

Choji's POV:

Walking down the street with Shikamaru after a delicious meal at our favourite bbq place with Ino and Asuma, I had a different outlook on my friends.

Ino, as always, was giving me one of her healthy eating speeches and Shikamaru was giving her the same type of speech only he was trying to get her to eat more. We all agree that her diets are getting to be too much, everyone except for Ino of course. She thinks that she is just being healthy and 'maintaining her figure'. I used to believe that I secretly had a crush on Ino but as I thought about it more she was more of a friend to me than anything else but it seems something has changed in Shikamaru's opinion of Ino as well. Throughout our meal, despite the way they may have been speaking to each other, the way Shikamaru has been looking at Ino has changed. I believe it is almost like when I used to look at Ino but there was something more there. The only way I could describe the look is pure love and no one else seemed to notice except for me.

"Cho-" I smirked thinking about that fact that my best friend may have feelings for my other best friend. "Choj-" I realize that I've been zoned out when someone yelled, "Choji!" And I ran into a pole and fell to the ground.

"Choji buddy, what the heck? I've been trying to get through to you for a while now. What's on your mind that you couldn't hear me calling you?"

I smirk up at Shikamaru, "The fact that you love Ino."

He looks taken aback and then glares down at me while holding out his hand to help me up, "What gave you that idea? Is that what you were thinking about all this time?"

I laugh at his reaction, "Shika don't try to deny it. You know you can't lie to me. The way you look at her is just completely different then how you look at anyone else. You know I used to like Ino, but you look at her completely differently then how I used to or still do, you look at her with pure love."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Troublesome… Choji I can't have feelings for Ino she is in love with Sai now that Sasuke's gone, it's pointless because she's only looked at either of us as best friends and teammates always has and always will… When Sasuke first left she started to like Neji of all people and then Kiba… I don't have feelings for her other than a best friend that is it…"

I smirk and follow as he walks away, "You know out of all the people you just mentioned you are the one that I would love for Ino to be with. She never really liked Sasuke, Kiba was a fling and Ino was getting back at Tenten for ruining her kimono at the spring festival. She never actually liked Neji because of how he used to treat Hinata. As for Sai he's an empty shell of a person and I don't see how he can have any kind of meaningful relationship with anyone, especially Ino. He is on the list of people I don't want Ino to be with and is the first person on that list followed by Sasuke."

Shikamaru looked at me in thought for a minute before saying, "Choji you can't say something like that about Sai when you barely know him… You never know maybe he is the one for Ino and is just someone who takes time to open up to people…"


	23. It Could Have Happened But it Didn't

Flashback….Ino + Sai's Wedding…(Our last flashback!)

Shikamaru's POV:

The wedding was beautiful, lots of flowers, of course, and Ino was of course beautiful as always. Don't tell Temari I said that though, we got married a year ago and have been so close since, but she would kill me right where I'm standing in this beautiful field if she heard me say that. She and Ino put up a good front but I know for a fact they don't like each other. Temari is jealous of Ino, which she shouldn't be considering Ino is with Sai and she and I are just friends. Ino thinks Temari has something to hide and doesn't like the fact that she hates her for no reason.

Choji and I were at the buffet table filling our plates as we followed the line of people down the table when Choji suddenly whispered to me, "No going back now…" I glare at him I know what he's talking about and I'm not happy about him bringing this up now of all moments.

"You and I both know there was no going back years ago when they started dating. When I started dating Temari… Let's just face it we weren't meant to be and she doesn't have those type of feelings for me. Now will you hush before someone hears what we are talking about and we out of all people ruin her wedding." I whisper back harshly as we walk back to our table, though Choji and I both know there are no hard feelings between us no matter how harsh I or he may be.

Choji and I met up with Temari and Karui at our table and sat down. Our table was one of the closest to Ino and Sai's table due to us being a part of the wedding so we were able to watch the whole show. The fun stories that were shared, the toasts, the husband/wife speech and of course all of the traditional Japanese wedding customs. Ino's father had made a speech that brought just about everyone to tears, except for Ino, who looked a little annoyed which makes me think the naked run in the back yard story did not please her. In her defence she asked her father not to talk about those kinds of stories but to each their own I guess.

At the end of the night everyone was slowly making their way home, Karui and Temari had already left a little while ago, that just left Choji and I to enjoy our table that was away from the crowd. Choji turned to me, "Do you remember when Ino came to us about the arranged marriage? Imagine how time has changed."

I sigh, "Yeah, we were shocked but we both were also kinda hoping she would marry one of us instead of Sai. God what a fit she had that day…"

Choji nodded agreeing to what I had stated, "I'm still so surprised that our fathers would do such a thing. To agree without our input to marry us off. Pair us up and just expect us to agree. They had a lot of sake that night, the wonderment of who she would end up with must have really gotten to them, they wanted to know who she would choose."

I looked away, not really wanting to go into this right now. The events that happened after the whole arrange marriage discussion had to be the roughest patch we as a team, as best friends, have ever went through. It was awkward, it was tense and painful. Ino felt as if she needed to give an answer to our fathers of who she would rather be with, she refused to tell us who.

That's when Temari came to visit with her brothers…

Then he asked the question that I was dreading most, "Do you ever wonder about what it would have been if you both went through with your wedding? Why did you both decide to call it off?"

All I know is that it could have happened...But it didn't. It was just not the right place or the right time for us I guess...

A/N: Alright guys that's our last flashback...Yay! Be prepared for the next chapter where we will see the outcome of Sai's actions as well as to learn more about what has happened in the past.


	24. Ino

Three and a Half Months Later…

Shikamaru's POV:

If Ino can see me right now she would have had me sit down and would have ask me many questions about how I was feeling. She would think I'm delusional or seriously sick or under some kind of jutsu or something. I was preparing breakfast for Shikadai and Inojin as I was also cleaning up and making sure they were both fully ready for their day of training and making sure I as well was ready for my work as well. I kind of resembled a chicken with it's head cut off.

One month ago Inojin came to stay with Shikadai and I, he was a little too much for his grandparents and they thought he would have been happier and be more comforted if he was with someone else his age as well as one of his 'uncles'. So far it has been going good, Shikadai has been a great help to me and very nice and a great help to Inojin as well.

Inojin has been taking the news of his mother quite harshly, we all have, though we try to comfort and reassure him. He has been putting up a front, smiling even though he is hurting, he is quite like his mother in that way, very good at hiding or disguising his feelings. Shikadai has been a big help in that way, he has been helping Inojin and has been like his shoulder to cry on, though after the first day he did not cry in front of anyone.

"Shikadai! Inojin! Breakfast is ready!" I yell out to them. I hear running feet coming down the stairs. They both came in smiling, completely ready for the day and I smile back at them, "Eat up boys we got a long day ahead of us. Inojin we'll be going to see your mother when you're done training ok? I'll pick you guys up and we'll go straight there." Inojin nodded as he and Shikadai happily ate their breakfast.

For everyone who is wondering, Shikadai and I did get our stuff back and were able to move back into our own home once again. Temari is still living in Suna and I don't think I could ever forgive her for what she did, no matter her reasoning. We've moved on from that though and in a month or so we will figure out who the baby is fathered by. Temari has already stated to Gaara and Kankuro that if the baby is mine, she will give me have custody, she seems to want nothing to do with me even though I don't think I deserve this and neither do the children who have no part in how she feels.

Gaara and Kankuro have already reassured me that they will be involved in the children's lives even if Temari is not, no matter what. They actually came to visit Shikadai quite a few times since his mother left which he seems to be enjoying.

Once they have finished their breakfast we headed out the door. Shikadai and Inojin went one way as I went my own way.

Later that Day…

I was walking to the bbq restaurant to meet up with Ino's team who I was training now that they do not have a sensei at the moment.

As I arrived they smiled and ran up to me asking me what we are going to be doing today. I didn't get a chance to answer as I saw another ninja running up to us. He turned to me and said, "You are wanted at the Hokage Tower."

I nod and turn to the team, "Sorry guys looks like you'll be training on your own for a little while, I'll see you at the field, also work hard I expect you to be sweating by the time I get there."

They groan but comply and are gone in seconds. I head to the Hokage tower not really knowing what I am needed there for. Once there, Naruto met me outside and motioned me to follow him. As we walked he didn't say a word just stared ahead and lead me to the hospital. I was confused, why was he taking me here. He led me to the room that Ino was in that horrible day when Inojin cried for help and led us to her bleeding on the floor, fighting for her life. Then he turned to the door across from that room and smiled at me, "Let's go in here so we can talk."

I nod and walk into the room and was shocked. There, lying on a hospital bed was Ino, wide awake and smiling.

Now you may be confused but since that day 3 and 1/2 months ago Ino was in a coma and they weren't sure if she would wake up and if she did they didn't know if she would be affected in some type of way, brain damage, physical damage and such. She was moved from her original emergency hospital room and put into intensive care unit.

"….Ino…" I whispered as I made my way over to the bedside with tears in my eyes.


	25. He's My Fiancé!

Ino's POV:

I woke up pretty groggy not fully sure on where I was or what happened. I looked around to see a completely white, sterile room and a window beside my bed. I was in a hospital and I can't fully remember how I got here…

A nurse came in not longer after I awoke, she was smiling, "Good morning dear, how do you feel?"

I give her a small smile, "I feel ok, a little tired. Why am I here?"

The nurse froze for a moment and then smiled once again, "Honey, do you not remember anything? What is the last thing you remember?"

I shook my head, "I'm not sure how I got here… The last thing I remember is having dinner with my fiancé…"

"Who's your fiancé sweetheart?" She seemed to know something I didn't but I ignored that.

"Nara Shikamaru…"

Nurse POV:

Once she had said that I nodded and did the rest of my protocol check up. Once done I left the room and called Sakura over. She smiled at me and said, "Yes, what did you need?"

"It seems Yamanaka Ino is awake…but she seems to have memory loss and believes Nara Shikamaru is her fiancé."

Sakura's eyes widened, "Thank you nurse I'll go examine her and report to the Hokage. Continue with your other duties please."

I nodded and went off to the next patient not fully understanding what was going on.

Sakura's POV:

I walked into Ino's room very happy and excited that she's awake and okay. Though I am concerned about her memory but hopefully that will come back in time.

When Ino looked over to see me walking in she smiled, "Oh thank god you're here, please help me understand what happened and why I'm in the hospital and why everyone seems so happy that I'm awake."

She was clearly confused but I just smiled and asked, "Ino can you tell me the last thing you remember?"

She sighed, "I told the nurse, all I remember is going to dinner with Shikamaru after our engagement was announced."

I nodded and walked over to her monitor's to make sure everything is what it should be. Everything looked fine so I turned to her to do a physical exam and said, "Well, Ino you are a few years behind in your memory. Do you have any discomfort physically?"

She looked annoyed but said, "What do you mean I'm a few years behind!? To answer your question I feel very weak, even sitting up is hard right now."

I nodded and went to do a physical, "That's normal after what has happened. Now Ino, if I'm going to explain what happened, you have to stay calm, alright?" She nodded so I continued, "Ino you were in a coma for 3 and a 1/2 months, you have some memory loss because of the coma. Shikamaru is not your fiancé, he isn't even your husband, he recently divorced from Temari." I paused to let her take in what I have told her. She seemed to be panicking a bit in her mind. I put my hand on her back and rubbed in trying to comfort her a bit.

She looked up to me with wide eyes, "What do you mean!? Why was I in a coma? …Wait, why didn't Shikamaru and I not get married? He's my fiancé what do you mean he was married to Temari!?"

I take a chair from beside the bed that Shikamaru used to come visit her and sat down while taking her hands in mine, "Ino why you two broke the engagement is between the two of you and no one else knows why. He went on to marry Temari and you went on to marry Sai. He had a son with Temari and you had a son with Sai named Inojin. As for how you got into this position, well, it seems as if you have been abused by Sai and he had went too far. If it weren't for Inojin and his quick action you would have died."

She looked confused but sat there and took in all of the information I was telling her. She looked at me with a determined look, "Sakura if this is some kind of sick joke? If it's true then prove it to me."

I smirked, "Fine." I went to her bedside table where her family and friends have brought get well gifts, one of them being a collage from Inojin who heard from Shikadai that this may happen so he wanted something to be beside his mother so she can remember him and the other people in her life. He included a picture of her wedding day with Sai even though he didn't want to, he wanted her to remember everything so she would not put herself back into that situation. I brought the collage over to her and smile as I handed it over.

I watched as her eyes swelled with tears. She put her fingers up to a picture of Inojin, "That's my son?" I nodded and said 'yes, Inojin' in response. Then she moved to a family picture of Shikamaru with Temari and Shikadai, "And that's Shikamaru's son?"

I nodded, "Yes his name's Shikadai." She looked at the collage for a little while longer before turning it over.

She didn't turn it back over but was still looking down at it then she turned to look back up at me, "I want to talk to Shikamaru…"

I nodded, "Of course Ino, but first we need to do some assessments and things. Of course we need to let Naruto know that you're awake he may want to see you first. He will be the one to inform Shikamaru and bring him here, okay?"

She nodded and we went on to do more assessments of her overall well being. She seemed fine other than the weakness and memory loss. Once done with the full exam I let her know that she will need to be in a wheel chair and would need physical therapy to help her muscles gain their strength back. I also told her she will regain her memory but it will take some time.


	26. Reunite

Shikamaru's POV:

I couldn't believe my eyes, there in front of me was Ino, awake and smiling, as if nothing ever happened. I walked over to her and sat by her side not yet saying anything afraid that it would all be a dream or an illusion that would fade away when I spoke.

Everyone would tell Inojin, including me, to have faith and hope that his mother would eventually wake up and as long as he would visit her and talk to her she would be fine once she woke up. Personally I was just telling him that so he would not lose faith and hope in his mother but as time went on, the thought of her ever waking up seemed like a dream that just would never come true. Seeing her here now was astonishing I couldn't believe my eyes but at the same time deep down in my heart I knew this day would come.

Naruto came up beside me and smirked, "She woke up this morning, there are some concerns but just the normal stuff like muscle weakness and memory loss."

I looked at him then back at her, "Memory loss?"

She nodded and for the first time in a long time I got to hear her voice once again, "The last thing I remember was when we first got engaged but Sakura showed me a collage Inojin made so I know that is no longer the reality." She looked down as she got to the end of her sentence. She was clearly hurt and confused about everything and I really do not blame her I would be too if I woke up to find out the things I remember have all gone by and not in the way that I would have imagined.

I looked back at Naruto, "Can you give us a minute Naruto?" He nodded and walked out of the room.

I turn to Ino, "This must be a shock to you huh?" She nodded and looked out the window, clearly not wanting to look at me.

After a minute or so she looked back at me, "Why did we call it off?"

I sigh, knowing that this question was going to come whether I wanted it to or not, "Well…there was a miscommunication or I guess a misunderstanding between us and we both decided it would be better if we just stayed as friends."

She then looked annoyed which made me smirk, it was so nice to see her and be able to talk to her again even if she's annoyed with me, "What do you mean Shika! What kind of misunderstanding?"

Suddenly Inojin burst in with Naruto running in behind him. Naruto looked flustered as well as annoyed as he said, "Sorry guys, I tried to keep him out so you can talk but he wasn't having it."

Ino smiled, "It's alright Naruto." She turned to Inojin and smiled, "Well? You gonna come hug me baby, or not?"

Inojin smiled and jumped up on the bed nearly tackling Ino as he hugged her which Naruto protested to because of her body still recovering but neither mother nor son heard him as they reunited once more.

As she hugged her son Ino glanced up at me giving the the look that said, we will continue this later. That told me that I wasn't getting out of explaining what happened between us no matter who interrupted.

Inojin was telling his mother all about what happened while she was 'asleep', including Sai losing his position and being sent to do manual labour and therapy as punishment. Everyone was hoping for a punishment more stern and strict but because of his past and his mental state, which was evaluated, he was deemed unfit and not in a good mental state which would explain his abuse towards Ino. This is no excuse in my opinion but if he really is mentally not where he should be I guess he should get help instead of being imprisoned or put to death…

Ino asked Inojin to tell her all about the fun times instead to get everyone's mind off of what happened. So he told her about moving in with me and about how nice Shikadai was to him and how everyone got together more and were all really nice.

This whole situation brought all of our friends together once more. Before it seemed we have lost track of each other in our own lives and didn't see that we were drifting apart but now we all stay in touch, hang out and have fun together with our children. Before all of this happened it was more so all the teams and spouses hung out together now everyone finds time to get in touch with everyone else. This isn't to say we weren't close before but we are definitely closer now then we were before. There were several occasions where we all had a bbq and chatted or went out to a restaurant. Sakura especially has been making an effort, it seems she blames herself just like Choji and I, though she blames herself for not being around enough while Choji and I blame ourselves for not seeing it sooner.

Ino's hospital room was once filled with flowers from everyone we grew up with who wanted her to get better and as time went on instead of flowers they started to send cards and other gifts, hoping that she would wake up and everything will be okay again. It seems a crisis can bring everyone together and I'm sure once Ino is out of the hospital everyone will want to see her.

Two Days Later…

Ino's POV:

I am finally getting out of the hospital, I will be using a wheelchair until I am able to walk on my own, I'm staying with Shikamaru since Inojin is already with him and I can't stay on my own yet. Sakura is helping me pack my things as we wait for Shikamaru to arrive. Since I have woken up I have seen a lot of friends who I have not seen in a while. They all came with gifts that I tried to decline but they were having none of it, especially Choji.

Sakura, despite the past we've had together has become a great help and a great friend. She understands that I don't like to talk about the current situation because frankly I still don't remember all of it. Shikamaru and I haven't talk about the whole engagement thing since the first day I awoke and I am determined to find out what happened between us that made us break the engagement and I'm sure I'm not completely innocent in the situation but I need to know what happened so I can move on. The current feelings I am having toward Shikamaru is completely different to what others see it at the current time we are in.

Sakura and I finished packing the stuff I had in the hospital, which wasn't much, and decided to chat as we waited. Not long after we heard a knock at the door and Shikadai and Inojin bust in with Shikamaru tagging along. I smiled at them, happy they were all able to come considering Shikadai and Inojin usually train during the day. Shikamaru grabbed my bag and and carried it on his back, thanking Sakura, he started pushing me with the wheelchair and Shikadai and Inojin followed behind. I waved goodbye to Sakura as we made our way out of the hospital.


	27. It's All My Fault

3 Months ago:

Sakura's POV:

It's been a couple of weeks since Ino has been in the hospital. Ever since that day my mind has been swarmed with thoughts, regrets about my life thus far. I chose a boy, a boy who left me and this village to kill, over my best friend, the girl who help me with bullies and lifted me up when I felt so low. I can't imagine how things would have changed if I would have helped maintain the friendship Ino and I had, she may not have even been interested in the bastard in the first place if we remained close throughout our lives.

I regret not staying friends with Ino. I regret saying the awful things I have said to her. I regret not trying to get closer to her after we had reconciled our differences. I feel horrible for all that has happened to us, I know I wasn't the main person involved, she would egg me on to make me mad and would retaliate when I would say something awful to her. In the end I believe it's my fault our friendship didn't last because instead of remaining friendly with Ino and believing her when she told me she was no longer attracted to Sasuke, I insulted her again and again, I told her awful things and I picked fights with her. Shikamaru told me she no longer loved Sasuke. He told me from the very day she told me, he told me when she started showing feelings for Sai, he told me when he and Ino got engaged, he told me on his and Ino's wedding day. He told me when they called off the wedding, he told me when she got married to Sai and he told me the day he brought her to the hospital beaten and bloody…

I can't believe how oblivious I have been. My whole life I've been blindfolded by no one else but myself. I acted as if no one around me told the truth to me. Shikamaru tried time and time again to get me to interact with Ino, even after we made up he tried to get us to hang out more, but I wasn't having it, I was too busy…

My life could have been so much different if I would have just opened my eyes. If I have opened my eyes even just for a second I would have seen what's right in front of me. My friend needed help, and I was too much of a bitch to see it.

Naruto, being Hokage, also tried to get us together as friends once again but that didn't do much. Ino had no idea what Shikamaru and Naruto were trying to do but I did because they told me that I was being a brat and that I needed to grow up and actually talk to my supposedly best friend. I refused of course and they were about to give up. Of course Naruto would never give up, he constantly put us on missions together, trying anything to bring us together as friends once again. Ino was being friendly enough to me on those missions but I gave her the cold shoulder believing she would try to jeopardize the relationship I have with Sasuke even though at the time of these missions she was with Shikamaru and I was already married to Sasuke. Sasuke, being the asshole he is, never tried to push my friendship with Ino because he frankly didn't want her around, he still saw her as the annoying blonde fan girl from our teenage years. I was so stupid! How could I have done this, now my best friend is in the hospital.

Naruto's POV:

This has got to be the biggest shock I have ever had in my life. Ino, Ino Yamanaka was abused…badly. I always thought that if anything bad would happen to my friends that it would be on a mission that I wouldn't be able to control. To think it happened right around the corner, down the street, to Ino of all people! How did no one notice? How could Ino not defend herself against the jackass. I knew the answers all too well. Ino is smart she would have done anything to hide what was happening, she also would rather take the abuse than admit to anyone that she was weak. She knew that if he would have found out she told or if she would have fought back he would turn on Inojin before she could get any help. We could have lost both of them and she knew that, she wanted to do all she could to protect Inojin. Saddest thing is he would do the same for her, of course, his love for his mother is limitless, he risked being caught packing a bag to leave for her, he wanted, no, needed to get her out of there. He knew the risk of staying and even though he may have been too late I would think he's a pretty smart kid to know how to and what to pack and how to hide it.

We managed to get all of Shikamaru's things back, pointless considering he hasn't left the hospital. He goes home enough to be with Shikadai at night and see him off in the morning for his training then he's off to the hospital. I've considered making him Ino's team's replacement sensei to get him out of Ino's room every once in a while. He may not agree but its worth a shot right?

Inojin has been staying with his grandparents since the incident but it has become clear that it may not work out this way, he has lashed out at both of his grandparents and have repeatedly shut down around them. He seems to not know how to deal with his feelings and he is taking a lot of energy from his grandparents who just want the best for him. I've seen him around Shikamaru and Shikadai and it seems that he is more likely to open up around them. Don't ask me why but I think if he were to stay with Shikamaru it may help him and Shikamaru in the long run, but first, I have to convince the grandparents of this idea.

Present Day…

Ino's POV:

As Shikamaru pushed me in the wheelchair down the road, Shikadai and Inojin were chattering about how fun it was to live in the same house. They seemed to love their on-going sleepover. They told me about what they have been up to and how exciting they are to have me back as well. Shikadai told me that he's had many visits from Kankuro and Gaara and even went to Suna a couple times to visit them when they couldn't leave the village.

As we went through the village many people stopped to say hello to us. I was so happy to see everyone again even though it seems as if I had only just saw them but there are more than 3 months of missed time on my part. We passed many of our friends as well, all of which have been visiting me in the hospital since I woke up.

As we approached Shikamaru's house the boys ran ahead, excited to show me their rooms which have been redecorate since I have been in the hospital. They both got to make their rooms however they wanted with the help from our friends, Shikamaru and of course Kankuro and Gaara. Before going into the house Shikamaru stopped to check the mail and when he found a letter in the box and saw who it was from he froze…

What could that letter be? Why he is speechless?

A/N: No Sakura hate here it is just for the story line.

Also this chapter may be changed or modified in the future... Thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoyed :)


	28. As Things Settle, Trouble Brews

Just a reminder... This story's timeline and other things about this story may not match with the show or manga 100% but I hope you all enjoy it anyway :)

Naruto's POV:

I walk through my front door expecting to have my children running to my feet at my arrival but was surprised to be met with silence. This wasn't completely new to me consider by the time I usually get home the children are put to bed, but not even Hinata is here to greet me which she usually is. It isn't even that late so I decide to investigate.

I walk through the house and find no one. No one until I walked into the master bathroom, that's where I find Hinata taking off her make up, most likely getting ready for bed. I walk up to her and put a hand on her shoulder and kiss the top of her head. She closes her eyes and sighs and I take the opportunity to speak, "Where are the children? I was looking forward to seeing them since I could come home early today."

Hinata sighed once again, "They're gone for the night, Boruto is gone with his friends for a group sleep over and Himawari is gone to visit Hanabi for the night. If you were paying attention at all you would have known that. If you were here for even a fraction of the time you're not you would know that. It was a big deal for both of them to be going for a sleepover, they were talking about it for weeks."

I sigh, "…Hinata." We've had this conversation before, I'm dedicated to my work and I don't believe it's fair for someone else to pick up the slack for my short comings. I know I have the opportunity to give myself a break because there are many working around me who are more than willing to give me that break. I don't think this is something I should do though because it should be my responsibility no one else's.

Suddenly Hinata stood up, "No Naruto! This keeps happening and you don't seem to care." She turned towards me and looked me straight in the eyes, "I can't do this anymore Naruto and I refuse to put our children through this as well. Get your head out of your ass and think about what you are doing! Your children are growing up without a father, a father might I say that they both love and if you can't see that this isn't going to work for much longer. I am not about to drag my children through what I had been through with my own father, you are not harsh in any way but you are absent and they will feel that and it will affect them. I'm going to stay with Neji for a while and the children are coming with me. Hopefully you can step back into reality long enough to realize that this is your last chance to gain your family back, I want this to work between us Naruto I really do if not for us but for our children, they deserve the world, they don't deserved to be ignored. I've been by your side since the very beginning and now it's time to show me you can be on mine."

I was shocked, so shocked that when she stormed out of the room and out of the house I didn't react, I didn't move. All this time I thought she understood and was fine with the time I spent in my office. I thought she agreed with me that it was only fair for me to be the one doing all of the work. I guess I was wrong…

When I snapped back out of my shock I ran to the front door screaming out her name, but I was too late… she was gone.

Shikamaru's POV:

It's been a long trip to Suna, I was exhausted, I never stopped traveling since I left Konoha. I left Ino and the boys in the care of Choji and Karui as I travel. I don't think the boys and Ino would have any trouble taking care of themselves but I want to be sure they will be okay while I'm away considering Ino just got out of the hospital and the boys are still young despite the independence they long for.

I met Gaara and Kankuro at the gates and was greeted warmly by them. They lead me to the hospital and we walked up to Temari's room.

I guess I should explain myself, the note I got in the mail was from Gaara saying that Temari had her baby and that by the looks alone it seems that the child is mine. The note also said I must come immediately so that they can do a paternity test and sort out everything that needs to be sorted. I explained everything to Choji and Ino before I left, we sorted where Ino will be staying and when Choji or Karui will come to check up on her. Of course Ino's parents as well as mine will be popping in as well to visit so there really is nothing to worry about.

As we got closer to the room I started to become more and more nervous. This woman left my child and I, cheated on me for a while and didn't know whether the baby was mine or his. For all I know she already has a child with this guy and she left me and her son for him and didn't turn back. We never heard from Temari after she left, she never tried to contact me or Shikadai and she tried to take everything but our house from us. I don't know what kind of place mentally she must be in to do something so cruel, especially to her own child, her own flesh and blood, why couldn't she have just left me and asked for dual custody or even just visitation. At least then it would have been a lesser blow on Shikadai. I have no sympathy for Temari, she may have felt as if she had no other choice but she had many choices and she chose the worse one. I didn't know what was going to occur once I got into the room and I wasn't sure if I actually wanted to see Temari at all after what she has done.

We got to the door of the room, her room had a window going into the hallway and she saw us coming. Gaara and Kankuro went inside first before I decided to face the music and walk in. Temari was laying on the bed reading a book, looking disinterested in the fact that we came into the room. Gaara lead me over to the crib in the room and as I peered down into the crib I knew what they meant by saying that by looks alone it seems the child is mine. What surprised me was that there wasn't just one baby in the crib.

Ino's POV:

Shikamaru left once everything was settled. He told Naruto he had to leave and got Choji and Karui to come visit to check in on me until he got back. Apparently Temari is having a baby, possibly his baby, though I'm still confused about the whole situation I understood why he had to leave and why Shikadai couldn't go with him.

Currently I'm sitting in the living room with my Genin team. They seemed to really miss me and I really wanted to get comfortable with them again so that I can get back into training them once I'm fully healed and able to use my legs. Maiko was telling me all about how Shikamaru filled in for me while I was in the hospital and about how he really pushed them hard and expected a lot out of them. He told them that since I am their sensei he won't go easy on them because he expects a lot out of me and my genin because he knows I also expect a lot from them.

I'm so happy to be able to be here with them and not in the hospital any longer. Not that the hospital is horrible but it's nothing like being home, or outside in general considering I'm not in my home, I'm in Shikamaru's, though I wouldn't mind calling this my home. I guess I'm still not completely over Shikamaru like the present me should be, I've always been really close to Shikamaru and I can't believe that just like that my life is turned upside down. He hasn't told me why we broke off our engagement but I plan to ask him as soon as he comes back from Suna.

Thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter :)


	29. Unexpected Questions, Unexpected Guests

Ino's POV:

It's been two weeks since Shikamaru has left. He's sent Shikadai and I letters explaining why he has been gone for so long. Currently we are packing a bag for Shikadai so that he can go visit his siblings and spend some time with his father. He won't be gone very long and when he comes back Shikamaru and the twins will be coming back with him. He'll be gone for about a week and is pretty excited about it. It's been a while since he's been to Suna to see his uncles so he can't wait to get there and of course to meet his siblings.

I turn my wheel chair away from the closet and face Shikadai who is packing some things and putting them in his bag for his trip, "Shikadai, did you want to take a sweater or something? Suna can get pretty chilly at night."

Shikadai smiles up at me "Yes please, can you pass me the blue one with the leaf symbol on it?"

I smile and turn back to the closet looking for the sweater. As I am looking for it Inojin comes into the room and says, "Mama can I go for a sleepover this weekend with Boruto at his uncle Neji's house?"

I find the sweater and turn to them once more. I pass the sweater to Shikadai and smile to Inojin, "Of course you can sweetheart, just make sure your chores are done…Oh and I'll need to talk to Hinata as well before you go."

Inojin nods before leaving once more. I smile at Shikadai once Inojin is gone, "So I think we got everything you may need, if there is anything you may randomly need while you're there I'm sure Shikamaru will get it for you."

Shikadai nods and looks down at the sweater as he tries to fold it so that he can put it in his bag. I say try because he was just jumbling it around in his hands as he looked down at it and I realize he must have something on his mind, "Shikadai? Is something wrong?"

He lets out a puff of air before looking back up at me, "Oba… What if I see Temari while I'm there?" He's gotten into the habit of calling his mother Temari despite what Shikamaru, his grandparents, his uncles or even I have to say about it. He no longer wishes to call her his mama or even his mother, he is clearly deeply hurt by her actions and no amount of apologizes will fix it, not that Temari has ever apologized to her son. "I really don't want to see her right now and I've been there in the past but was able to stay away from her with the help of my uncles but now with the babies we will be more likely to run into each other, right?"

I knew this question would eventually come, he was just like any other child. He wanted to have his mother in his life but he was also very hurt by her actions and wasn't sure about how to handle things if he were to see her again. My heart goes out to Shikadai and I'm not sure what is exactly going through his mind but I hope he can bring himself to forgive his mother despite what she has done. I'm not saying he should let her in his life if she wants to be in it but I think he should bring himself to forgive his mom and move on from the event, a parent who takes themselves out of a family situation was not deserving of that family but its best not to hold grudges. It's best to forgive but never forget because once you forget and let them back in you're giving them permission to take advantage of you. I'm also not saying to completely throw them out of your life if they want to be in it, take it slow be cautious, people make mistakes and they need to prove their worth and loyalty to the family again because that trust was broken and now needs to be earned once more.

I give Shikadai a small smile, "Shikadai, if you do see your mother again and she apologizes to you, forgive her. She has made a big mistake and if she realizes that and wants to make it up to you allow her to, cautiously. Don't allow her to take advantage, have her earn your trust once more. If she doesn't want to apologize or if she doesn't want to be a part of your life any longer then you know she doesn't deserve your worth. You have other people around and if she isn't willing to admit her mistake then she isn't worth it.I know this is hard for you and having to see her again will be hard but if you don't want to see her make sure to let your father and uncles know and they will make sure you won't have to see her. Whatever you may choose to do with this situation is up to you, we all support and love you and if you can't handle seeing her again then we will try our hardest so that you wouldn't have to. If you do want to see her, because I'm sure you have questions for her, I'm sure we can make that happen as well."

Shikadai listened quietly to me and nodded to what I was saying and then looked up at me with a small smile, "Oba…Ino, can I call you mama?"

Hinata's POV:

It's been two weeks since we moved in with Neji. My children have been confused about the situation but I don't keep them away from Naruto. As for Naruto, he has been showing much effort to spend time with the children as much as he can and even more, he has started having someone fill in for him in the office and has gotten a lot more organized in his office and with his time management.

I walk down the stairs to the kitchen to make breakfast to see Neji already at work making eggs and bacon as well as toast. He smiles at me while I walk in and says good morning. I smile, "Good morning, you're up early." He nods as he takes the eggs off of the stove and divides them equally into 4 different plates. He then brings the plates to the table and calls out to the children, "Boruto, Himawari! Breakfest is ready!" He then looks back at me, "I figured I'd surprise you, I usually make breakfast for myself but you've always been up earlier then me so I decided today I will get up before you and do this. It's not fair for you to be always making breakfast, I want to help out. You are a guest I should be doing these things."

I giggle at him, "Neji I am a guest but I am also not paying rent and I am your family, don't feel as if you have to be formal with me because I am a guest in your home. This is lovely but I don't mind getting up and making breakfast it's a routine for me, plus I have to get up with the children anyway."

Neji smirked as the children came in. Boruto and Himawari have easily gotten into the routine of things here in Neji's house, they don't particularly like having to share a room and not have all of their belongings here but they haven't said much about it. They've asked Naruto and Neji about it and have talked to them about us being separated right now. They have talked to me once about it and never asked about it again. I gave them a pretty clear answer about it all, Naruto and I are taking time apart because we have to work on something that is personal between us and it can't be figured out by just talking, we really need to work on it but separately. I told them that they don't have to worry about either of us disappearing which they are very concerned about at the moment after hearing what Temari had done to Shikadai and Shikamaru. They don't want the same faith, they don't want to wonder if their mother or father will ever come see them and I made it clear to them that is never going to happen and I told them sometimes people have to separate for a little while and take time to themselves to really appreciate each other. I told them neither Naruto nor I would ever do something like that because I know for a fact we won't. Naruto loves his children despite his previous behaviour and I could never abandon my children like that. I suggested to Boruto that he should invite Inojin and Shikadai to a sleepover, of course asking Neji first, I told him that they are both going through a rough time and that it would be fun for all three of them to have time to play together. Boruto agreed and asked them both, Inojin agreed but Shikadai will be going to Suna the same weekend so he declined. I told Boruto we could invite him another time then and that him leaving was no reason to cancel completely. So this weekend they will have their sleepover and Himawari and I will have our own Mother/Daughter sleep over.

The children and I sat down with Neji and started having breakfest. The children happily chattered about their upcoming weekend and what they will do until then to be ready. The children happily ate and thank Neji, after they were done they got ready to leave for training and the academy which usually doesn't go so well with them but because they were excited about the weekend they made no fuss about leaving and were able to get ready all on their own.

I helped Neji clean up and then headed out myself but I didn't get far… Naruto was waiting for me outside.


End file.
